BONNIE MAY JONES CARLISLE LOVE STORY
by Lauralarios234
Summary: A mystery woman, dressed like she's from the 50's comes into town just in time for the grand wedding. Who is this person? How is she related to Bella Swan? How does she know Billy Black? Why does Billy treat this woman so cold and rude? Will she steal someone's heart, maybe she'll steal two, perhaps three? What secrets is she hiding? Will anyone know the truth behind the smile that
1. Chapter 1

"You can be lonely even when you are loved by many people since you are still not anyone's one and only" -unknown

3rd POV:

If anyone in this world knows what loneliness feels like it would be Dr. Carlisle Cullen. For the past four hundred years, Carlisle hasn't had someone to call his own. He is the only one without a mate in his coven/family. His sister Esme Cullen finally found her mate in New York last year. His son Edward is getting married to his human mate Isabella Swan. To fill the emptiness in his heart, Carlisle spends more time at work. Of course, this makes his family worried about him. However, one night Alice got a glimpse of his future mate. Alice never gets more than a silhouette, but now that the wedding is closer, Alice sees the right side of this mystery woman. But her eyes are always closed, never once has she seen the color of the women. In Alice vision, the woman seems sad and she doesn't know why. Alice doesn't see anything else, not a name, or anything leading this mystery women to them. So Alice figures she'll come when the time is right. Alice wanted to her father to be a little more happy so she decided she'll draw a sketch of his future mate, hopefully, this will give him some hope. When Carlisle first has seen the sketch he couldn't help but feel a pull towards her. Even with her eyes close, Carlisle thought she's the most beautiful human he has ever laid eyes on.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been six years since I have been here. I haven't been here since her death since her passing. I kept in touch with her eldest daughter without her father knowing. If he did, I am sure he would have disowned her. I am not welcome in their land anymore, well I was never welcome but she let me come. She was the only one who didn't judge me for what I am. And I loved and respected her for that, she was kind and a good woman. She didn't deserve to die so quick and so painful.

Honestly, I don't know why I'm back but there's something telling me to come back. Perhaps because Charlie asked me to come or perhaps fate is telling me. No nonetheless, I don't want to go, I don't want to face him nor after what he said to me. Even though he was the husband of my dear friend, I never liked him and he never liked me. Let's just say we were natural enemies. But I'm back now and hopefully, no one questions my aging.

"Where are you?" Charlie asked and I sighed.

"I told you I'm won't be there until 5 pm," I said and now Charlie sighs.

"Why so late, Bonnie?" he asked and I rolled my eyes even though he won't see it.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," he said and I smiled.

"I didn't," I said and I knew he rolled his eyes.

"Please, I know you better than anyone," he said and I laughed.

"Is that right?" I asked.

"You know it," he said with a little laugh. I hear my plane being called.

"Hey, Charlie I gotta go. I'm about to board the plane. I'll see you at 5?" I asked.

"5 on the dot," he said making me smile.

"Alright, see you later alligator," I said and he laughs.

"See you later, Bonnie," and with that, I clicked the end button on BlackBerry. Turning around I headed to my destination. The kind lady told me where I'm sitting, First Class section B2, was my seat. As I took my seat I notice people staring, which is normal for me. It took about a year to ignore their stares and continue with my life. Yes, they can stare all they like but they cannot touch.

When we were about to fly, the cabin crew told us the regulations of abording this plane. They did their little demonstration and even showed a video of where the exits are, how to fasten the seatbelts, when portable electronics can and cannot be used, etc. Then the captain came out and give his little speech about the flight and what to expect. He told us how long this will take and when we'll take-off, what kind of weather will Forks have, but I wouldn't be too surprised, it's always cold and grey.

I always hated traveling on airplanes, they're so awful. Even though I'm in first class, with better blankets, more amenities, hot food, etc. I could still hear babies crying all the way over here and I can never sleep. I begin thinking of my time back on Forks, all the good times I had with Charlie, Renee, Sarah, and Sue. Those were the days when we were young and didn't care about anything. Well, I'm still young but that doesn't matter, even if I do look young I am not.

As expected the landing is the worse part. It always starts gently then BAM, we're jumping back into the damn air. Getting off the plan I go straight to get my baggage. As I walk towards the lobby I see the one and only Charlie Swan looking out into the crowd. I see him looking at his watch then back up, even though I am a few feet away from him he can't see me. Laughing I call out his name and he turns in my direction. His eye widens upon seeing me then slowly but surely he smiled at me and came towards me. I walked over to him and when we got close, he hugged me, picked me up, and turned me around.

"Holy mother of... Bonnie May Jones, you haven't aged a day," Charlie said putting me down. He looks at me again and smiles.

"You... how... my goodness," he said looking at me up and down. I laughed at his expression, same Charlie as before.

"Well, I may not age a day but you my friend have. Look at you, looking good for you early 40s, Charlie,"I said smirking and he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever," he said smiling.

"So are we going to stay here all day long or are we going to get a move on?" I asked and he nods.

"Let's go. You coming to my house for dinner?" he asked and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You cooking?" I asked and he laughs.

"Heavens no, you know me, Bonnie. I don't cook," he said and I frown. If he isn't cooking then who will?

"Bella, she's here," he said and I smiled.

"Aww, little Bella's home?" I asked smiling and he nods.

"Yeah," he said smiling.

"Good," I said side-hugging Charlie and he puts his arm around my shoulders. We walked to this car and I see it's his police car. I laugh and he smiles.

"What? She's a beauty," he said and I smiled.

"Of course she is," I said.

"Well guess what?" he said opening the door to his cruiser.

"What?" I asked but instead of answering, he smiles and motioned me to get in the car. Once I did he closed the door, put my bags in the trunk and climbs in his seat. He turns to me and smiles.

"She's getting married tomorrow," he said. I stare at him eyes widen. Little Bella? MARRIED? But she's only 18!?

"WHAT?!" I asked/screamed at him and he looks at me confused.

"She didn't tell you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"But we send an invitation to your house in London," he said and I sighed.

"I forgot to tell you, guys, I moved last year," I said and he nods.

"Well, I have a plus one. So you're my plus one," he said smiling and I smiled back. Through entire car ride to his house, he explained to me what has happened since I last saw her. I mean she was 12 years old the last time I saw her but I kept in touch with her through the years. And honestly, I am hurt. Not once has she mentioned she was getting married or even had a boyfriend. Maybe that why she doesn't reply to me as much, she's to busy with him and the wedding. I should know all of this, I am her godmother!

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

When we get to his house he looks at me and smiles.

"Doors open," he said knowing what I was about to do. Nodding I smiled at him, opened my door and ran inside to look for Bella. When I opened the door she was in the living room. She turns to me and her eyes widened and her mouth hangs open.

"Aunt Bonnie?" she stutters.

"Isabella Marie Swan, how dare you not tell me you were getting married?" I asked her. She looks confused.

"But I sent you the invitation," she said confused and I shook my head.

"I moved last year but that's not the point. The point is that we have been talking for a long time and I'm barely finding out about your wedding? What if i didn't come? I would have missed your wedding!" I said and she looks down, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Sorry, Aunt Bonnie," she mumbles looking like a little girl getting scolded. I shook my head, walked towards her, and hugged me.

"Honey, I'm not mad but I would have liked to hear it from you and not from Charlie," I said. I pulled away from her and she stares at me weirdly.

"Aunt Bonnie, you're freezing," she said frowning and I smiled at her.

"Sorry honey, Forks isn't like London," I said pulling away from her.

"You haven't aged since I saw you," she said looking at me carefully. But before I had a chance to say anything Charlie interrupted.

"That's what I said to her. She hasn't aged since high school," Charlie said walking to us. Charlie and Bella turned to me and stared.

"What? I have been getting some work done," I said trying to break the awkwardness.

"Work done? You don't mean... surgery... more like plastic surgery?" Charlie asked and I nodded quickly.

"That not right," Charlie said making me nervous.

"You're all natural," Charlie said making me roll my eyes.

"Why thank you, if I can fool you then I can fool anyone," I said, Charlie laughs but Bella continues to stare at me.

"Well let's get shall we?" I said making them nod.

Throughout the whole meal, Bella would stare at me, as though this was the first time she has ever seen me properly. After the meal, I hugged Bella but she didn't let go, she took her time and whispered something I didn't understand at that moment, "I hope you'll understand why," she said making me frown. She looks at me before kissing my cheek and going up to her room. Charlie took me to my old house and told me that he'll pick me up tomorrow morning for Bella's wedding.

When I got home I looked around at this empty house. Sighing I didn't want to clean so I went o my old room. Opening the door, my room was still the same as I left it. I went to sit on my bed and I couldn't help but think about that odor I smelled in Charlie's house. I hope I won't cause any trouble in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Just like Charlie said he came to pick me up and when I opened the door, his eyes widen again. Shaking my head I laughed at him and he closes his mouth.

"You are truly something else," he said smiling.

"Thank you, so are you ready?" I asked him. He smiles and nods. He extends his hand for me and I happily took it. He opened the door for me and I climbed in. When he got in the car and he started it I turn to him.

"Why did they plan the wedding until this hour?" I asked him and he shrugs.

"Who knows," he said pulling away from my house.

The drive over there was nice, we continue talking about what we have been doing these past years. Charlie still tells me that I should get married but no thank you, marriage, well for me isn't possible. I mean not if they want to die first. When we got to our destination, I was speechless. The house is absolutely beautiful, timeless, so graceful. It was painted a soft white, three stories tall, and had a porch wrapped all along the house. Charlie opened the door and held his hand out for me. Smiling I thanked him. Suddenly the smell from his house came back and this time it was much stronger. There were more of that smell and another that got me angry, he was here.

"You alright?" he asked. I turn to him smiling and nod.

Entering the house, everyone turned to me and stared, I heard whispers about Charlie and I. Some I remember from before and others, well they were youngsters. Walking out I smelled the familiar scent, turning I see four beautiful, snow white skin, angelic features, and golden eyes. They're... shit, I'm in trouble now. They were staring at me shocked and confused.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Charlie as we passed them. Charlie turns looks their way and smiles.

"The Cullens. Edward's siblings," he said making me turn to him shocked.

Bella's marrying a... NO! I got angry, suddenly, I saw the blonde hair boy stumble back.

"Woah, she's pissed," I heard him whisper and the others turn to me. Before I could say anything or do anything, Renee screamed out my name.

"BONNIE!" she screamed out my name as she comes running to hug me. Everyone turns in our direction. Charlie let go just in time as Renee hugged the life out of me.

"BONNIIEEE! I MISSED YOOUU SOOO MUCHH!" she said tightening her hold on me. She pulls away and looks at me up and down.

"You haven't aged one bit," she looks at Charlie and smiles.

"Look at her, Charlie. She's still the same. And that body," she said forcing me to spin around. I laughed at her and she smiles.

"Hello, Renee how have you been?" I asked her smiling and she rolls her eyes.

"I been good and yourself? OMG, you didn't tell me you were going to come today! You haven't talked to me in months. Where the hell have you been?" Renee kept on talking but stopped when we hear laughing coming from behind her. We all turn and see, Sue, a young man who looks like Henry, and Billy.

"Renee please, you're hurting everyone's ears," Sue said teasing Renee and she rolls her eyes and pouts.

"Sorry," Renee said still pouting. I smiled at her but someone cleared their throat and we turn to Billy who was intensely staring at me.

"You're not allowed here, parasite," he said glaring at me and I heard Charlie sighed.

"Billy-" Charlie began to say but I cut him off.

"This isn't your land, mutt," I glared at him.

"Guys please don't start," Charlie said sighing.

"This dog started it," I said and Billy glared even more.

"Bonnie," Renee said pulling me away from Billy.

"Take this parasite before things start dying," Billy said and I glared at him more.

"Billy. Bonnie stop this now," Charlie said looking at Billy and me.

"C'mon Bonnie, let me show you the outside," Renee said pulling me from Billy. I turn to Sue and smiled.

"Have you seen the outside?" I asked her and shook her head.

"C'mon lets go and we'll catch up?" I asked and she nods. She turns to the boy and told him to stay with Billy.

"Aww, the dog needs a babysitter," I said smirking.

"Bite me," Billy said. I looked at him, lean forward and licked my lips. I saw him and the golden eye beauties tensed.

"Don't like the taste of sh-" Rene covered my mouth and pulled me from Billy who glared at me. When we were outside, Renee smacked my arm and laughed along with Sue.

"You haven't changed at all," she said laughing and Sue shook her head.

"Don't get him so worked up, Bonnie. Unlike you some of us are getting old," she said smiling at me and I glared at the house.

"It's that stupid dog, he always starts it. You should be telling him that instead of me. I would have been civil, but no Mr. Do-" I stopped my talking when I notice a particular smell. It was very nice, muscularly and a hint of vanilla. Turning around I saw the most beautiful man in all the world. He was standing next to four other goldeneye beauties who were staring at me. He looked at me with eyes wide, almost as those were seeing a ghost.

"Do you known them?" Sue asked breaking me from my stare. I turn to her and she was giving me the stare, 'don't lie to me'. I shook my head and turn back to them, they were still looking at me.

"Never met them,"I said feeling a weird feeling. Not liking this feeling I glared at him which confused him and turned around. Suddenly, Charlie calls to Renee telling her to go and see Bella up in the room. Renee turns to me with a frown.

"You'll behave?" she asked and Sue laughs.

"Not with Billy around," Sue said. Renee smiles and I sighed.

"Only if I don't get near that dog, I'll be fine," I said and Renee nods.

"Alright be back," she said before turning around. We watched her walk back inside the house. I felt someone staring at me and I turned around. The blonde hair dud kept on staring at me.

"You sure you don't know them, Bonnie?" Sue said and I turn to her.

"Never, this is the first time I have seen them around these woods," I said and she nods. Then we hear Billy call her name and she sighs.

"I'll be back okay," she said and I nod. I watched her go inside the house but stopped and turns to me, pointing her finger at me.

"Bonnie. Do not and I mean DO NOT get into a fight with anyone. I don't want to stitch up anyone's lips, forehead, or even someone's ear. So do me a favor and do not start a fight!" she said pointing her finger at me and I smiled.

"Little old me would never cause such things at someone's wedding," I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You did that in mine," she said and I shrugged.

"Bitch had it coming," I said and she laughs.

"Bonnie, I mean it. These people-" she looks behind me and I turned and look at the beauties.

"They're not like you. They're dangerous," the blonde hair man turns to look at me with a slight glare but I growled low just enough for him to hear. He stopped and turns to me.

"I can handle myself. You go and take care of that son of yours,"I said smiling. She stares at me for a few seconds before nodding and turning around. When I know she's with that dog, I turned around and sighed. Great, I'm the loner of the party. I notice everyone was staring at me. Ignoring them I walked the nearby chair and sat there until my friends came back.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding decorations were very lovely, whoever did it obviously has a touch for this thing of thing. As I waited for the wedding to begin contiue to sit on the chair. I notice many people from the past who were staring at me, probably wondering why I haven't changed since the 80's. Then I heard something that caught my attention. A group of teenage kids in the corner talking about Bella. They were wondering if she was pregnant. I turned away from them and rolled my eyes. Humans quickly assume things which are 99% wrong.

I would notice the goldeneye's beauties would continue to stare at me. I wonder why their eyes were golden and not red. Do they not feed on humans? If not then what do they feed on?

"Bonnie," Rene interrupted my train of thought. I looked up and see her standing in front of me smiling.

"It's time," she said excitedly. Smiling I got up and walked with her, but before I left I glanced at the man with short blonde hair.

I took my seat in between Renee's and Charlie. In the front, the priest and Bella's future husband stood. Then the lanky boy was staring at me, concentrating really hard on something.

 **What the hell is he staring at? Does he have a staring problem?** I thought to myself when I saw him smile.

 **Is he smiling at me?** I see his smile grow then I realized what's happening.

 **Mindreader. Great just fantastic another peeping tom,** I groaned and his smirks.

Just then the music started and everyone stood up and turned to the back. I turned around and saw little Bella wearing a beautiful wedding dress. I can't believe she has grown into a beautiful woman and I'm proud of her. I watched Charlie and Bella walked down to the altar. When Charlie gave Bella's hand to Edward he came to sit next to us. Sitting back we watched the priest do this thing. Throughout the ceremony, I couldn't help but glance at the man with blonde hair. There was something pulling to me him and I don't know if I like whatever this was. Whenever I would stare he was already looking my way. There was something in his eyes that made me want to reach him, made me want to hold him and never let go. Which always made me feel confused and angry, why am I feeling this way towards a stranger?

Finally, the priest declared them husband and wife. They kissed and we cheered for them. We followed behind them to the reception. Edward and Bella walked around to greet their guest. I was by Rene when they came to greet us.

"My baby I am so proud of you," Rene hugged her. Bella hugged her mother back. Edward and I stayed back giving them a moment to share. He was staring at me probably trying to figure out who I am.

"Edward this is my good friend, Bonnie. Bella's godmother," Renee introduced us.

"How do you do?" I asked.

"I'm well thank you, madame," Edward extends his hand, I looked at it for a while before holding his hand. As expected we're the same, same hand texture and same body temperature. He looks down and stares at our hands. I cleared my throat so he could let go. I stared at him for a little while before turning to Bella.

"I do hope you know what you're doing, Isabella. Once it's done it can never be undone," I say.

"I do, I know what I'm doing," she says staring into my eyes. I turned to stare at Edward for a little while before turning to Bella.

"Well then. I hope the both of you live a very _long_ and happy life," I smiled at them. I pulled Edward into a hug and he hugs back.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you without mercy,"I felt him tense. I pulled away and smiled at him. His eyes widen when he realized I wasn't playing.

"Renee, let's go see if Charlie needs any help trying to flirt with Sue," I said and she laughs.

"See you later, doll," I tell Bella. As Renee and I walked back she hits my shoulder and I turned to her.

"What did you tell that poor boy?" she said frowning I smirked.

"Nothing that he doesn't already know," I say and she sighs.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked making me laugh.

While I was talking with Sue and Renee I saw Bella with some goldeneye beauties and thought perhaps I should at least be friends with them since we're the same. I excused myself and walked to them. As I reached them I heard something I never expected to hear.

"They killed Laurent," one of them said.

"Who killed Laurent?" I asked and they all turned to me. I glared at the female who made the comment.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at me up and down.

"Who killed Laurent?" I said. I notice the others tense upon hearing the name of my dear friend.

"Them," she said turning to Sue's son and Billy. Seth turns to me and quickly looks away.

"If Laurent was here... then that means James and Victoria, they're here. Do you guys perhaps know where they might be?" I asked them. If Laurent's dead they might want to get revenge, perhaps I could stop them from hurting the boys.

"You know James and Victoria?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"I know. Do you know them? Have you seen them?" I continue to ask and every time they would look at me with worry.

"How do you know them?" Bella asked me.

"They're my coven," I said and I hear them gasped and looked at me with horror.

"What? What happened to my brother? To Victoria are they alright?" I asked getting scared. I haven't seen my brother in a long time since I left the coven. I wanted to be at peace with the humans and not kill them just because they're our food. But my brother James didn't want to change so I had to leave him. And since then I haven't seen or the others.

"J-James is your brother?" Edward asked with wide eyes. I nodded and they all shared a look, a look I didn't like. When I asked what happened to James they wouldn't answer me instead they looked away. Getting irritated I took off my glove and held Edward's hand since he could read minds. When I touched his hand I saw it. I saw how he fought my brother, how his coven murder and ripped him apart, I saw James' body burned in flames. Not only did they murder him, he murdered my sister-in-law. I let go of his hand and stumble back. I stared at Edward with wide eyes. I turned to his family and they were all looking at me with surprised faces. Carlisle, Edward's father, the one I saw in Edward's memories was staring at me with guilty eyes. I turned away from his stared, I looked at Edward and then at Bella. They suffered because of my brother's evil ways.

"I'm sorry," I said surprising them more.

"Why?" Edward asked and I turned to him with sad eyes.

"He hurt you. Even though he was my brother and the others were my coven mates, they shouldn't have caused you that much pain. Yes, humans are our food but that doesn't mean we should treat them with little respect. And I do not cause pain just because I feel like it. I value every life, Edward. Although James did not, I do. I am sorry for all the problems he has caused you and your family. And I do hope you and the others do not judge me for my brother's actions but for my own," I said to him before turning to Bella.

"I am sorry, Bella" I turned around and left them there. I couldn't believe they killed him. I never thought this day would come, I mean, James a tracker and Victoria could escape any dangerous situation. It only means that this coven has more powerful vampires to outsmart my brother and his mate. And now that they know one of their enemies had a sister, am I in danger? Should I run and if I do will they follow?


	5. Chapter 5

After finding out that Bella's new family murder my brother I tried to stay away from them as much as possible. I mean it's not like they're going to welcome me into their family after finding out who I am. Or maybe they will just to see what kind of person I am? But I doubt they'll ever trust me and the thought of it hurts me more than knowing that my dear brother is dead. I find it ironic and funny that I care more about my brother's murders than my own brother. I mean, would could you blame me? My brother was the most loving or caring person/vampire in the world but he was and still be my brother. After all this time I thought he was out in the world terrorizing human's lives. I wouldn't have thought he was dead. But the one thing I don't understand is why didn't Victoria come to me for help? Why didn't she come and find me? Perhaps she knew I wouldn't help her destroy the coven but try to talk her out of it. But still, James was my brother and I had every right to know. Who knows if I didn't know they were Bella's new family I might have killed them all.

After the little conversation with them, the Cullens and their 'cousins' would often stare at me. I notice that Carlisle's expression would often change whenever he would stare. It would go from pain to joy then to confused and then worried, his mood swings were causing me to get annoyed. Not because he would change his emotions every single time but because of how much I cared. I never cared for anyone like I do right now. I am annoyed at myself for caring.

"Why don't you ask him to dance?" Renee asked breaking my attention away from Carlisle.

"Who?" I ask turning to her confused. Rene was staring at me with her 'you know who I'm talking about' look and I rolled my eyes.

"No, and besides I don't think it's a good thing to dance with him. Or anyone," Rene rolled her eyes and I hear someone sigh. Renee and I turned around and saw Charlie staring at me with a frown.

"Why do you always push people away?" he asked and it was my turn to frown.

"I don't push people away, you guys are proof," Charlie rolled his eyes.

"We don't count. We're all practically family, Bonnie," Charlie said staring at me.

"Just ask him to dance," Renee said making me groan.

"No, and besides he's like 20 something with five children and I'm 40-"

"You don't even look past your 20s Bonnie," Charlie said and Renee nodded. I rolled my eyes at them.

"What would people-"

"Since when do you ever care of what others say or think? Screw what people might say and think, isn't that what you always say?" Charlie said smirking.

"And don't even say you can't dance with your tight skirt. You could perfectly dance with any outfit, besides you love to dance," Renee looked at me with a smile, knowing I can't say anything.

"You're trying to play matchmaker-"

"I am an excellent matchmaker, thank you very much," Renee cuts me off. She crossed her arms over her chest and I rolled my eyes.

"Bonnie just go asked the man to dance. You may never know he might be the one. He's single and he might even like older women. Perhaps that's why he's single" Renee said and I looked at her funny. If she only knew that Carlisle is actually older than all of us. I turned to Carlisle and his family. They were all staring at me with a smirk, great they were listening to the conversation. I turn to Carlisle and he seems to be enjoying the attention we were giving him. I rolled my eyes at them and then turned to Renee and Charlie. Once Renee saw my expression she smiled at me and Charlie smirked.

"Be nice," Renee said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah," I said before making my way to the Cullens.

As I was making my way to them I couldn't help but feel nervous yet happy. Once again I got annoyed with my different emotions towards him and his family. I don't understand these emotions and I am afraid of finding out what they mean. When I reach them we all silent, neither of us talked we just stared at each other. I began feeling more nervous and afraid then once again I became annoyed with these emotions. Sighing I shook my head to clear it before talking to him.

"Hello," I said. He stared at me with his golden eyes. I could see the loneliness swim within his eyes and I wanted to know why was he lonely? Why did his eyes show loneliness when he had so many people around him? Was he not happy with them?

"Hello," he said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Will you like to dance?" I asked him before I changed my mind and walk away. Not only did he smile but his eyes light up. I found it adorable how they seem to sparkle with just asking him a simple question.

"I would like too," he said extending his hand to me. I looked at it for a second before looking back at him. Taking his hand his smile grew and his golden eyes became brighter than ever. As we made our way to the dance floor the guest stopped what they were doing and watched us. Even with my heels on Carlisle was still taller than me. I stand at 5'7 and he well, he looks around 6 feet tall.

3rd POV:

Once Carlisle and Bonnie made their way to the middle of the dance floor everyone stared at the odd yet perfect couple. When the soft sound of the violin came on, Carlisle brought Bonnie closer to him. While they dance to the song, Carlisle and Bonnie continue to stare at each other in the eyes. Both couldn't help but feel complete like they finally found the missing piece they were looking for. As they continue to dance, the lights were twinkling with every step Carlisle and Bonnie took. Although Carlisle's hands were the same cold temperature as Bonnies, she felt them warm. She loved the pressure of Carlisle's 'warm' hands on her back and the feeling of her light-footed feet gliding along the floor. Carlisle watched her eyes sparkle under the lights and couldn't help but smile. Oh, how beautiful she looks underneath all the lighting he though. He couldn't believe that after all this time he finally found his mate. Despite the fact that she's James' sister it didn't matter to him. All he cared about is her. He wanted to know more about her and who she was. He wanted to know the real her, not James or anyone. He'll protect her from any harm, from anyone who dares to hurt her even if it cost him his life. She means the whole to him even though this is the first time he saw her, he feels as though he has known her all his life. Perhaps this is what love feels like. Willing to do anything for the one you call your own.

Bonnie's POV:

The slow music twirled around us like a thin thread. I don't know how long we have been dancing it might be one song or many. The soft sound of the violin came in, then the piano, and then the slow yet steady beating of a drum. I rested my head on his chest and I let him sway my body around and around. I couldn't believe I am actually doing this but so far I'm enjoying his company. For the first time in my life, I did the exact opposite of what my dear brother has taught me. I let go, for the first time in my whole existence I let my emotions win me over, I let guard down. I think, perhaps I know why I am feeling this way towards him. I think, I may or may not be right but I think I'm in love with him. I think I'm in love with this strange golden eye vampire.

"Why are your eyes gold?" I whisper as we continued to dance along with the music.

"My family and I are not like the others. We fed on animals," Carlisle said. I quickly look at him and I couldn't help but laugh. Once I saw that he was serious I stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me-"

"No, it's okay. We usually get that sort of reaction or worse," he said. I could see he wasn't upset with me.

"But why?" I asked and he frowns.

"Why fed on animals?" I asked seriously.

"Why fed on humans?" he asked and I stared at him confused. A vampire really asking why we should feed on humans? He might be the first to ever question the law of nature.

"What you mean why? We're vampires, they're humans-"

"That doesn't mean we have to feed on them or even kill them," he said. I stared at his strange yet beautiful eyes.

"But it makes no sense. Animal blood isn't good. Doesn't it make you weak? What if a newborn feed on animals and cannot control their thirst for human blood? Wait if that means your whole family feeds on animals then that means Bella will too," I asked.

"I have lived without ever feeding on a human. And now it doesn't bother me-"

"Yes because you had years of practice. Bella needs to feed on a human before changing her diet. Animal blood isn't like the original thing. She will not control her thirst. You of all people should know how dangerous a newborn can be-"

"We will help her. We all will," he said and I shook my head.

"For her first year she must-"

"No, she will not,-"

"Carlisle your asking for her to do the impossible," Carlisle looks at me frowning.

"Just because James taught you the ruthless way of living this life doesn't mean every one of us will be like him," I was taken back by his comment. How did this even happened? At first, I was confused but quickly got angry. How dare he use my brother against me. How dare he judge me for his actions. How dare he.

"Bonnie-" I moved away from. Carlisle was staring at me with an apologetic expression. I could see he was sorry and felt guilty but I was angry at him. He doesn't know me, all I said was the truth. Almost every vampire cannot control their thirst in the first year of transforming.

"You made it quite clear. Thank you for the dance," I said before turning away from him. As I was turning I could see his family staring at me worried. I walked away from Carlisle, leaving him in the middle. I sat down on my seat and looked forward ignoring everyone.

"What happened?" Renee asked confused.

"I told you dancing with him was a bad idea," and with that, I dropped the conversation. Even though Renee is my best friend she knew when to drop something. She knew if I didn't want to talk about it I won't talk. Sighing she nodded and turned to her previous conversation.

Minutes later Edward's brother Emmett began the speeches. His speech was something else he made a joke only vampires and some wolves understood but the humans they didn't. I could tell Charlie took the joke to another level. Then Bella's 'friend' went up, she basically told everyone that she was better than Bella and that she didn't know why Edward choose Bella over her.

"She reminds me of Jennifer Davis," I whisper to Renee and she silently laughs agreeing with me. Jennifer Davis was a girl we knew back in high school. She was obsessed with Charlie and when she found out that Charlie had asked Renee out instead of her she was beyond pissed. She would try to make Charlie 'jealous' by talking to other guys but Charlie was so in love with Renee that he didn't even pay attention to her. Eventually her flirting ended her to get pregnant and her parent moved her somewhere out of the states. I don't know whatever happened to her after that. But I do hope she's doing okay.

After the fake Jennifer Davis, Bella's dear father went to say he speech. Charlie practically threatens Edward in hunting him down if he ever hurts Bella. And when he said I would back him up everyone turned to me. I raised my champagne up and winked at Charlie, agreeing with him. I saw Edward and his family gulp when I smirked. After Charlie's speech Alice, Edward's sister said her toast. I understood why she would tell Bella she had to change her wardrobe, I mean I would like to see her in something other than her plain style but it's not that that awful. After Alice, Renee went up there, Charlie and I, WE HAD TO HOLD IN OUR LAUGHS! Our dear Renee went up there singing Bella a lullaby song. I knew she would do something like that. When she was done, Edward's adopted mother, Esme gave her toast. When Esme was done, I wasn't going to come up but Charlie and Renee forced me up to the stand. So standing here kinda made it awkward but nonetheless, I gave my speech.

"Hello, my name is Bonnie and I am the godmother of the bride. Although I am Bella's godmother and we have emailed each other, I haven't been in her life as much as I would have loved. My kind of lifestyle and my line of work makes it hard for me to keep in contact with my friends and family. Even so, Bella would keep me updated on what's happening in her life and I really aprrieacted it. But as I said before Bella, I hope you know what you're getting yourself in too. This sort of life isn't for everyone," I see Bella nod confidently. I knew the vampires, Billy, Sue, and her son knew what I meant.

"But if you are sure then I wish you a happy and long life. To Edward-"I smirked at him, his family were confused but he looked scared.

"Ignore my first threat, darling. Because if you ever and I mean ever, hurt my little Bella. I will not kill you, trust me when I say that is too easy for me, but I will cause you pain like you have never felt before. Like a good friend of mine would say, 'no one in the history of torture been tortured with torture like the torture you'll be tortured with'. Remember I learned from the worst kind of soul there is and I know how to make a grown man beg for mercy with one single look. So please do remember this phrase, 'a happy Bella will keep Bonnie a bay,'-" Edward and everyone stared at me with wide eyes. Charlie was smirking at Edward, probably thinking I was playing with him. But those who knew I wasn't playing was staring at Edward worried.

"Congratulations to the new happy couple," I raised my glass before drinking it. I walked down the steps and gazed at Edward but he wasn't looking at me but ahead. As I sat down I felt everyone's eyes on me, Renee turned to me and smacked my arm.

"That's so mean," she said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're always my favorite," Charlie said before taking a sip of his drink.

"You were kidding, right?" Seth turned to me looking worried but I didn't answer him. I winked at him and turned forward.

After my amazing speech, Edward went up the stage and proclaim his undying love for Bella. Charlie turned to me and whispered that Edward's scared of me and cockily I said 'of course', but I knew better. I saw his undying love for her and I knew he would do anything for her. Which kinda make me look like an enemy but I had to make sure he knew I would do anything for Bella. She was my goddaughter for a reason Charlie and Renee both knew I would do anything for her even if it cost me my unworthy life.

When the speeches finished we all went back to the dance floor and this time I danced with the old gang. Renee, Sue and I hit the dance floor like we used to do back in the 80's. We were having the time of our lives, dancing like we were teenagers again, well I'm still a teenager but you know what I mean. As we continue to dance I couldn't help but gaze at Carlisle, I was still angry at him for his comment about my brother and the way he raised me. Like I said James wasn't the most caring and loving but he did everything to help raise me. He was eleven when our parents died and taking care of a two-year-old wasn't exactly easy to do. So he did what our father taught him to do. Throughout his life, he hunted for us. He used his skills for better or worse, he kept me alive when he could have left me to die. I will always be thankful for that and I will always stick up for him even when most of his life James caused a great deal of pain even to his own sister.

Suddenly a distance screamed caused me to stopped dancing. I looked around and notice neither Bella or Edward were here. I looked at Carlisle and he seemed to be worried. I excused myself from the dance floor and following Bella's scent out back.

Edward's POV:

I left Bella to have a moment with Jake in the back but I didn't go far just in case something happened. And like I expected Jake was furious when he found out about Bella's and my honeymoon. I quickly went to stop him before anything happened.

"Jacob, calm down, alright?" I saw Sam and some other wolves trying to hold back Jacob. He turns to glare at me.

"Are you out of your mind? You'll kill her!" Jacob screamed but before I could say anything she came. The wolves all froze when she made her way here. She was confident with herself, it was as if she was higher than anyone else. Her aura made you feel weak and powerless.

"What's going on here?" she asked looking around.

"A-aunt Bonnie?" the wolves asked staring at Bonnie. Why did they all call her aunt Bonnie? Suddenly I saw her and the wolves when they were all young, playing by the beach. I saw how happy she was, I saw them laughing like there was no tomorrow. I saw their life without any problems, without a care in the world just because she was there making them happy.

 **It can't be real, she can't be one of them,** Embry thought staring at Bonnie with wide eyes.

 **No, she can't be a bloodsucker. A filthy leech,** Jacob angrily thought.

 **So its true she is one of them,** Sam thought while the others didn't know who she was.

"J-Jacob? E-Embry? S-Sam?" Bonnie asked surprised.

 **Omg, what have they done to you all?** Bonnie bitter thought.

"Well is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Bonnie asked looking at us all.

"Jake found out about my honeymoon," Bella said timidly. Bonnie looked confused for a while until she realized what she meant. Bonnie's wide eyes turned to me and slightly glared before she pinched her nose and sighed heavily.

"For the love of God, I'm going to grow actual gray hairs being here with you all," Bonnie sighed again. She then looks at Bella and then at Jake.

"What she does in her honeymoon is not any of your business-"

"Yes, why not side with the filthy leeches. Agree with your blood-" but before Jake could finish his sentence Bonnie walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Making everyone shocked, Jake touched his cheek before turning to Bonnie. I expected him to lose control so I brought Bella behind me just in case. But he didn't do anything, instead, he stared at her with a guilty and sad look.

"You respect me. I am your elder and I am your godmother. I don't give a bloody damn if I am a vampire, a witch, a fucken demon, I am first and foremost your BLOODY GODMOTHER AND I DEMAND RESPECT FROM YOU BOY. Your mother, may she rest in peace left you in my care. Sarah would be ashamed of how your acting right now" Bonnie glared at Jacob. Instead of saying anything Jacob looked away from Bonnie's cold glare. She then turned to a stunned yet submissive Sam.

"You're alpha?" she asked and Sam quickly nodded.

"Take him somewhere and let him cool off. I will be there in a few and I'll be having a chat with you damn boys about respect," Bonnie said. Sam, Seth, and Embry gulped but nodded.

 **Damn it, we're all screwed,** Sam thought.

 **Shit,** Seth and Embry both thought.

Sam and the others turned around with a reluctant Jacob following. But before Jacob left he looked at Bella and Bonnie. I could still hear their thoughts about not wanting to feel the wrath of Bonnie's anger. I turned to her wondering what she will she do.

 **Sarah what have they done to our boys. Did I do a bad job of leaving them with the council? I should have taken Jake with me a long time ago,** Bonnie sadly thought.

"You should go back before they start wondering where you guys went," Bonnie turned to me and then at Bella. We nodded and followed her back to the party. When we got back Bonnie went straight to Billy who was in the corner by himself. Charlie and Sue were dancing. While Renee was with Phil dancing. Bella and I went to my family and watched Billy and Bonnie fight. Since we were vampires we could hear their argument.

"What the hell have you done with Jake and the boys. What damn lies have you told them about my kind?" Bonnie whisper/yelled at Billy.

"I told them the truth. Your kind are ruthless and should be destroyed at all cost," Billy glared at Bonnie. I didn't have to have Jasper's gift to know that Bonnie was furious and felt like she was going to murder Billy.

"You have turned my godson's heart black. What will Sarah say-"

"Don't you bring her in this" Billy shouted causing everyone to turn to them.

 **Shit, they're going to cause a fight,** Charlie, Sue, and Renee quickly made their way to Billy and Bonnie.

"I should have taken Jake with me those years ago. When I head back to New York I will take him with me,"

"He would never go with you. After knowing you killed his mother," everyone turned to Bonnie shocked. Bonnie was about to attack Billy but Charlie got there in time to hold her back.

"I DIDN'T KILL HER AND YOU KNOW IT! IT WAS YOU AND YOUR BETRAYAL THAT CAUSED HER TO GET ON THE CAR!" Bonnie screamed back. Billy's eyes widen. Carlisle and we went to try to calm them down.

"Sarah knew what you did and she stayed with you even after the first time. But as you continued to do it she couldn't take it anymore. SHE TOOK HER LIFE BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. SHE COULDN'T TAKE THE HURT, THE PAIN, THE BETRAYAL, THE HUMILIATION, SHE COULDN'T. YOU KILLED HER, WILLIAM. YOU KILLED HER..." Carlisle took over and held an angry Bonnie back.

"And for that, I hope you burn in hell!" Bonnie moved away from Carlisle's hold. She turned around and when she disappeared out back we turned to Billy who was pale.

"I didn't, she's a lier just like her kind," Billy glared at us before wheeling himself away from here. Billy and Bonnie both left us all shocked and confused. The humans were wondering what the hell was all that about.

"I'm sorry they always seem to cause problems whenever they're together," Sue said staring at us before following Billy.

"And I thought our family was bad," Tanya said trying to break the tense but she made it worse.

"You think she'll be okay?" Renee asked Charlie as he started to where Bonnie disappeared.

"She will after she calms down. I only hope no one gets in her way," he said worriedly.

Bonnie has become someone so mysterious and dangerous. Not only was she the sister of my worse enemy, the godmother to the wolves but she has Aro's gift. Knowing everyone's past and thoughts with a simple touch. And just like Aro, James, and Victoria, she can be very threatening when she's provoked. I have seen what she has done to those who try to hurt the people she cares about. She has shown me the ruthless and merciless torture she has done before. When she touched my hand not only did she see what I did with her brother and his mate but she saw what kind of powers my family possess. She saw everything I know, she saw what I witness throughout my life, she seen it all. All of my knowledge she has and she can use it against me. And I do not want her as my enemy. I fear her more than her brother, his mate and even Aro. Her brother may be the king of sadistic but Bonnie is the definition of vicious.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't take it any longer, how dare that sick fuck, tell me it was my fault. How dare he say that I killed my best friend? I may have no heart but doesn't mean I don't have a soul. I care about her, she was the only person who knew secret and didn't judge me for it. She was the only one who understood me and for that, I was going to give up my life if she needed it. Billy killed her, it wasn't me who killed her it was him and his lies.

After my fight with Billy, I took some time off before I made my way to Jake and the others. I followed their scent into a nice decent house, far from the other rez's houses. Which was good because I didn't need to see Billy right now. I made my way to the front of the house and Sam was already there, guarding it. His face was calm but his body language told another story. I wonder what kind of lies Billy said this time. What kind of horrible things has he said to make them look at me the way they do now. I wonder if Billy's lies really changed their way of thinking.

"I don't care what he told you, you will listen to my side of the story" I walked to Sam and after a few seconds he nods, turning around we both walked inside the house. There was Jake, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared some other people I didn't recognize and some I did. I notice Rachel was behind Paul, looking at their body language I say Rachel is Paul's imprint. Like Sarah once said, the Black family cannot escape this lifelong curse. I know that they don't trust me right now so I stayed by the front door while Sam went next to a lady with a scar on her face. Looking at her scar I turned to Sam, he looks down ashame and with that it confirmed my suspicions, he was the one who did it.

"No one taught you to control your anger, Sam. So don't blame yourself. Ephraim died before his time"

"You knew my great-grandfather?" Jake asked surprised. The others turned to me with curiosity, I laughed at their adorable-curious faces.

"Of course, how else do you think I'm able to step foot here? I saved Ephraim's life when he was little so he declared that I was the only cold one allowed in La Push." I told them as I leaned against the door. They looked at me surprised, perhaps Billy nor the council has told them about Ephraim and my adventures. Now thinking about it, I'm guessing they don't know anything about me or my life here in the rez. Sighing, once this is all cleared I will explain everything with calm. Billy will not keep my godchildren away from me, not now not ever.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Jared asked. I turn to him and fully look over him. Like the others, he changed. They're not little kids who would believe all of our lies. They won't believe me if I showed them, in their eyes I am their enemy, I am someone who betrayed them.

"It's been a long time now. I believe it was around the early 1800's," their expression was one of shocked and betrayal.

"I heard something that I might not have, but is it true that James is your brother?" Seth asked, hearing James' name I remembered what I witness in Edward's mind.

 _Oh dear brother, your destruction was your own fault, do not blame me for not wanting to avenge you._

"Yes, I am the little sister of your enemy James the tracker. Sister-in-law of the wicked redhead who you had hunted for many months, and I am the second in command of Laurent's coven," the room temperature dropped drastically. Their eyes widen and I could hear their hearts beating faster. If they want to hurt me, I wouldn't blame them but that doesn't mean I wouldn't put up a fight. I won't let them hurt me, I didn't let me own blood brother lay a hand of me, what makes them think I'll bow to them?

"Why?" Sam asked it was a question I wasn't expecting. I was expecting them to tell me to leave or even to fight them, but not that simple yet confusing question. That simple question held many different responses.

"Why what?" they turn to him, perhaps they knew what he meant or perhaps they were at lost like I was, but nonetheless, we all turned to Sam waiting for him to clarify himself.

"Why didn't you tell us?" they turn to me, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why didn't I tell you that I'm a vampire?" Sam nods his head, I let out a small chuckle making them narrow their eyes more and be on guard.

"Sam darling, it's the same reason why you don't tell the rest of the world that you're shapeshifters. It's the same reason why the council and the alpha of the pack decide to not get involved with humans. We have rules, we have higher authority, unlike you guys we have kings who won't hesitate in killing anything or anyone from getting in their way. We don't get involved with humans-"

"But you're our godmother, you're our aunt, you live with the humans. Isn't that getting involved with humans?" Rachel asked.

"We can live humans but they cannot know our secret unless they want to be killed or become like us" my words got them thinking, I know they were thinking about their parents, well mostly the Clearwater, Uley, and the Blacks they were the only ones I actually hang out.

"So my mom-" Rachel began but I cut her off.

"Knew my secret, of course, because your father knew. But she didn't die because she knew my secret she died from a car crash," I hate saying that she died like that. It was easier than saying that she committed suicide after learning the truth about Tiffany's son bloodline.

Rachel nod and relax, well I would too. I wouldn't want to be in the same room as the person who was the caused of my mother's death. Subconsciously I looked at Rachel, Jake, and then at Embry.

"Why are you back?" Jake asked. I knew he didn't mean to be rude but I also knew that they wanted to find out the truth behind my return. Or perhaps there was something else in his mind that he wanted to say but he didn't know how.

"Aren't you scared they'll figure out the truth about you?" the lady next to Sam asked. She looks familiar but I don't remember where I have seen her before. I know I met her here somewhere.

"You haven't aged since high school, they'll think that odd. And besides rumors travel fast around here," Leah said. Her expression was calm but her eyes showed worried. I looked around the room, I could easily read their expression. Living this long you pick up a few things about people's expression.

"You're all worried," I smiled at them.

"Of course we're worried you're our godmother," Rachel and Jake said together.

"Why wouldn't you take precautions of coming back? This is serious they might do something about it and get you in trouble" Sam said so seriously.

I look around the room as they continue scowling me about coming back, they only wanted me to be safe and not get made. Which I find adorable, even though I am their enemy they're not holding anything against me.

"Don't worry too much about me. I won't even go into town. That's the last thing I'm going to do" I say trying to reassure them, however, it didn't work out so well. They continue to tell me even if I didn't go into town it's still dangerous.

Sighing, I shook my head, "look it's alright. I'm only here for some time. I still need to do something before I can leave-" Jake cut me off.

"You're leaving soon?" he asked disappointedly. Well, it wasn't only him but for the others who were close to me.

"I know it's early but like you guys said I cannot stay here for a long time. The humans are already suspicious about my aging" Jake didn't let me finish. He got up from his spot and walk towards me. He slightly pushed me away from the door but before he could leave I took this time to hold his hand. I know it's rude to look into someone's life without their permission but there was something in Jake's eyes that I cannot ignore.

Once our hands made contact, I wasn't Bonnie but I was Jacob. I saw his life, heard his thoughts, I witness everything he has ever seen. It was being inside a movie, from beginning to end. I saw him falling in love with Bella at first sight. I hear his thoughts about her, the way he talked about Bella was something I knew will cause trouble in the future.

I witness her coming over to his house to repair the motorcycle. I felt him fall deeply in love with her and from my own perspective, I could tell that she wasn't in love with him. Yeah, she had a crush on him but nothing big.

As I continue to watch them hanging out, I witness Billy's lecture about staying away from the Cullens. I watched as his negative words attached into Jake's mind, with every bad word it made his hatred towards the Cullen grow more. What caused his hatred to become overwhelming was when Jake finally phrased. When he phrased, Billy and the council told them about the cold ones. They told them how ruthless the cold ones were. They told him how the tribe got attacked by the cold ones and how we should be killed no matter what. From Jake's point of view, I saw Billy's cold eyes talking about how vampires were evil heartless creatures.

I continue to watch his memories, I continue to witness his life. I saw everything, heard all of his thoughts and even some of the wolves. Watching Jake's memories I felt horrible, I wasn't there to protect him like Sarah asked me too. I wasn't there to help him when no one could. I wasn't there to explain things to him as much. And what was worse was that I wasn't there to help the Cullens and the pack when Victoria attacked them. I felt bad, I felt worthless. It was my family member, my coven mate who implemented such painful memories to these young ones.

I took my hands off of Jake's, taking a step back I saw his shocked face. Jake was standing there staring at me with a disbelief face. He looks down at his hand then at mine, he continues to do for a minute or so.

"What was that?" he asked almost angry. I don't know if he was angry at me or he was angry at himself. When I touch people sometimes I could still hear their thoughts. Almost as if I could read their minds but after a few minutes or so, the connection stops. And whenever I see someone's life, afterward, they start to question their actions. They start to wonder if their previous action were right or not. Some even start changing after our little connection but others never will.

"What was what?" Rachel asked. Turning to her and the others, I saw them staring at us with curiously.

"S-she... how?" Jake continued to stare at me.

"I can read every thought, feel every feeling, see every memory someone has ever had just by simply touching them. The longer we stay in contact, the more thoughts I am able to obtain. But my power if different from any of my kind. I have the ability to recreate a memory," they all stared at me wondering what I meant by that. Without saying anything, I raise my hand in front of me and I thought back to Jake's memories and picked out a good one. Out of the nowhere, Jake's wolf form was right in front of us. He was staring at someone, then he starts running where the others were chasing Laurent through the forest. In the middle of the room, the memory of killing Laurent played. When the memory stoped, the room was silent if you dropped a pin you could hear it fall onto the ground.

Then out of the nowhere, Jared, Seth, Embry, and Quil all came running to me and held out their hands," that so awesome. Come on let's try it," they said happily. In the back, Paul and Leah rolled their eyes while Emily, Sam's imprint, laughed at them.

"Idiots that something you shouldn't play with," Jake told them. Instead of listening to him they simply rolled their eyes and contiue to hold out their hands.

"Why would you want me to see you're memories?" I asked them somewhat confused yet amused.

"Why not? If you can do that awesome trick then hells yeah, look into my memories if you like" Jared said and I laughed.

"Don't worry I already seen in your mind when I was in Jakes," I said Jared sighs and the others pulled back their hands.

"If you really want me to see your minds then we'll do that another day," Jared and the boy's eyes light up, nodding their heads they returned back to their previous spots.

"No wonder we couldn't hide anything from you," Jake said annoyed. I turned to him with a smile and heard the others laugh.

"Come and sit, we should have a chat," Sam said inviting me to sit down on the couch. I turned to Jake silently asking him if he's going to stay, with a nod he turns back to sit on the couch leaving me space.

When I sat down they immediately began their questions. I tried to avoid any personal questions or anything that had to do with Billy and Sarah. They weren't ready to hear that yet, I wasn't ready to tell them that they were half-brothers. As they continue to ask their questions, I realized that they didn't hate me. They asked questions like if I drank human blood, I told them that I did but I didn't kill humans. I drank only drank the donated blood, pouches of blood. They looked at me with disgust but they didn't make any rude remarks.

Throughout the whole night, they asked their questions and I even asked them some. They answered honestly and for that I was grateful. They choose to let me back into their lives despite knowing that I am an enemy. So I decided that no matter what, I will help them whenever they need me. I will be their protector when though we know they really didn't need my help but it was nice knowing that I was wanted.

When the night was over, Sam ordered some of the boys to patrol the area while he and I had a chat. To make it more private I told him to come to my house. Sam took me in his truck, arriving at my house I left him in. For a while it was silent but then Sam held out his hand. Confused I took his hand and just like Jake, I witness Sam's life. Poor boy had it rough. When I let go of his hand, I understood what he meant. I understood that when thought the other accepted me back Sam was still suspicious of me. since he was alpha of the pack he still had to take precautious about others. And I understood that in a way I am their natural enemy but that doesn't mean I have to be. Without saying anything Sam got up and head towards the door. Before leaving Sam turns around with a soft smile, "it's good to see you again auntie."

I watched Sam leave my house, I watched him get inside his truck and drive off. Seeing him leave I couldn't help but smile, I was back home, despite the fight I had with Billy I was happy to be home. Before closing my door, I looked through the dark woods and I knew someone was out there. Smelling the air I knew exactly who it was, but I wonder why he was here. I wonder why he didn't come out of his hiding and come to talk to me. I wonder why he was hiding knowing that I was good at finding people. Shrugging my shoulders I walked inside my house and went to my office. Opening my laptop, I went into my files and searched for the name 'Carlisle Cullen' and just like that his name and his picture popped up.

My job was secret and somewhat awesome. I was the best document forgers in the vampire and human world. Whenever a supernatural creature or even a criminal needed a new identity they would come to me, because I was the only one who would completely erase a person from the government. But the price to contact me wasn't what normal people could afford, despite that they still come to me.

Looking through Carlisle's file I find out that Jenks was working for them. Jenks was another person who did the same work but he usually works for humans, I wonder who he got in touch with the Cullens. Shrugging, I hacked into Jenk's personal software and did some snooping. After finding what I need and became satisfied, I went offline. No one has ever been able to track my IP address so I wasn't worried for him to contact me. And besides, if he was able to he wouldn't dare to come to me after knowing my identity.

Closing my laptop I walked to the window and looked outside, the sun was barely raising. Sighing I wonder what I'm going to do today, I wasn't planning to stay this long. Oh well, looks like I have to change my plans. Thinking about my plans, I began wondering will the Cullens be in my near future or will they not? I have seen that I am Carlisle's mate, perhaps me being his mate was the reason for this longing to come back to Forks. I will visit them tomorrow and have a nice chat with them.


	7. Chapter 7

I hate this feeling, the feeling of being nervous, the feeling of being scared. I have been alive for almost 200 years and the one thing my brother always told me was to never show my emotions. To never show anyone what I am feeling because they can use it against me. James taught me how to hunt, how to kill, how to make a grown man cry with one single look. I am feared by both human and the supernatural world. However, one look from him and it makes me feel weak. One look from him and my cold stare crumble down. Just one simple fucken look from him and I feel as though I am someone else. Why must he look at me like that? Why must he stare at me with those golden eyes? Why must he make me feel like this? There hasn't been anyone that can make me feel the way he makes me feel. And yet he can make me feel like a little girl having a silly little crush.

It's a good thing Edward wasn't here to hear my foolish thought about Carlisle. But then again Jasper is he and he must know my feeling. Although I'm trying so hard to control my emotions but with Jasper being an empath, it wasn't going so well.

It was late in the day when I made up my mind of coming here to have a little visit with them. I was thinking perhaps they wouldn't want me here. Imagine the surprise when they were waiting for me outside of their home. From Edward's mind, I knew that Alice could see the future by one's decisions. Perhaps she was following me around. Coming out from my rental red BMW 328i, I saw Carlisle's eyes roam my body and it sends shrives down my spine. He probably notices since his eyes darken and his face a smirk. Rolling my eyes at him, I began my way to him, Alice and Jasper.

"Bonnie, it's good to see you again. Sorry I didn't get to introduce to my family. This is my daughter Alice-" Alice waves at me with a huge smile. "And this is her mate and my son Jasper." I turn to Jasper and remembered him when I came across Maria.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, such an honor" they all tensed. They stared at me shocked, "how did you know?" Jasper asked me. Alice held his hand trying to calm him down.

"Well for starters I knew Maria" Jasper face darkens hearing his ex-lover's name. "By the way, she's dead" I smirked and once again they stared at me shocked and confused. "You're welcome" this time I smiled remembering her facial expression when I finally ripped off her head from her body. It brought me satisfaction knowing she'll never hurt any more innocent vampires. I would have killed Jasper if he was still with her but at last, he left before I had the chance of meeting him.

"You killed her?" Jasper asked shocked.

I nodded and he narrowed his eyes at him. "why?" he asked and I shrugged. "She provoked me and besides a friend of mine asked me for a favor in stopping the Mexican war. And I must say you taste in women back then is really disappointing. But now you've learned from your mistakes and I'm glad that you left that kind of life behind. You deserve better than that harlot Maria" I smiled at him and he returned it. It was silent for a while until Carlisle clears his throat and we turn to him. He offers me a smile, " should we head inside?" he asked making me nod. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and I made our way inside the house. Even though I've already been here, I still love all the detail they've put into their home. Walking towards the living room the rest of the family was there. The blond girl was seated next to the mountain man that has a little kid's face. Next to him was Esme, the mother figure of the family and next to her was her mate, Michael. Alice and Jasper went to sit down on the couch while I stay behind. Carlisle gently touched my back, it was an innocent gesture by my body took it as another way. His 'warm' hand send shivers down my back and I had to suppress a moan. There was something about his touch that felt like my whole body was on fire. Jasper felt my emotions because he smirked at me and I send him a small glare which he smiled at. Carlisle led me to a loveseat and we both sat down. Having him next to me wasn't a good thing I had to fight myself the urge to jump on him and have my way with him.

"You're Bonnie," Esme spoke up helping me forget about Carlisle and our close encounter. I smiled at her and nod, "yes and you must be Esme. Thank you for taking care of Bella for me in my absence." Esme smiled at me, "you don't have to thank me. It's a pleasure. Like I said yesterday, Bella is one of us and we protect our family." When she meant family I couldn't help but think of James and my fallen family. If James knew when enough was enough perhaps he would still be alive. Perhaps if I didn't leave him or if I had search for him, perhaps he would still be alive. Thinking about it, I am really all alone in this cold, cruel world.

Noticing my depressing mood Jasper apologized. The others stared at the both of us confused, but when he realized why he was apologizing they had a guilty expression. "You don't have to feel guilty. My brother wasn't the nicest of people-" mountain spoke up, "he wasn't so hard to kill." Carlisle and Esme looked at him disappointedly. Once again I had to control myself before I lean forward and rip his head off. Clearing my throat they turn to me, "it was because he was sloppy. He wasn't thinking about the game, or about his obsession with the hunt, but the urge to see Edward suffer. My brother was a psychopath, Emmett. And his urge to see Edward vulnerable was too strong to make him think properly. I assure you if he was in his right mind. It didn't matter if you had an empath, a seeker, or a mind reader. I promise that none of you would have been alive. You were lucky that my brother wasn't thinking properly." The intense in the room was too much for someone to ignore. Once they were aware that I was being serious, they began thinking about the battle and they knew I was right. If James wasn't too eager to kill Bella or to make Edward's life shit, no one could stand against my dear brother.

"He's that bad?" Michael spoke up and I turn to him with a smirk. "Oh yes, Aro wanted James to join his little club but my brother's desire to roam around without having someone to tell him what to do was too strong. And besides, James doesn't do so well when someone order's him around." Knowing that Aro wanted James it made it much worse. Now they understand that they were extremely lucky to be alive because if Aro wanted someone then that means that person is extremely powerful and potently dangerous.

"If Aro wanted James than he also wanted you?" Jasper asked. Carlisle tensed next to me and everyone's eyes were on me. Nodding my head, "yes Aro wanted me to join his club but I decline the offer." They stared at me confused, "why did you decline?" Rosalie asked and I knew they were curious. Aro doesn't offer a position in his guard so offend and for someone to decline that offer must be crazy. I turned to Rosalie and started to remember what I learned from Aro. They believe that James was sick well then Aro was a monster. James wasn't nice but he was always there to help me up. He raised me, he helped me defend myself, he took care of me and he never left another harm me. Yes, he got angry but he never took his anger out on me but on someone else. Whenever I made him mad, he would look at me and walk away but once he calmed down he came back and held me as I would apologize and cry. I would cry because I thought he left and he would never come back. He was the only family I had left and I didn't want to be alone in the world. So when he came back I would hug him and at times he would apologize for his behavior. He wasn't nice but he was my brother and we were family. But Aro, he... I don't understand why he did what he did but I guess some of us are truly monsters.

"Let's just say some things are better off unsaid," I told them seriously. I never told anyone or any living soul about my discovery. Aro knows that I know his secret and for that, he's afraid of me. Afraid that I'll tell someone but what makes it worse is that I can make a memory come alive. So in a way, if I ever got in trouble with him or any of the guards I would have leverage. Aro will have to let me go because if he doesn't then I'll expose him.

"Anyways, I came today to let you guys know I am not an enemy. I only came here for a couple of days before I leave-" Carlisle cut me off. "You're leaving?" he asked. I know that I am his mate but that doesn't give me a reason to stay. If he wants me then he'll have to chase after me. I'm not easy and I'm sure as hell won't give in just because of a stupid bond.

"Of course, why would I stay here?" I asked hoping he would say something but when he didn't, I sighed. "Look Bella's married into your family. The pups are old enough to make their choices and they have already agreed in keeping contact with me. So in a way, I don't have any reason to stay here. Yeah, I'll hang around for a few days but I do have a life back in New York." No one said anything but kept looking at Carlisle and I. Once again I was hoping he would say something but he didn't. I knew it was the bond talking but I felt disappointed that he didn't tell me or he didn't say anything. Sighing once again, I got up from my spot.

"Thank you for having me. And once again I am not your enemy. See you guys around," and with that, I left them in there house. Yes, we didn't talk much but it was something. I wanted them to know I wasn't after them since they killed my family. I just wanted some peace and quiet before I left. And sure, I was disappointed that Carlisle didn't tell me that I was his mate but then again, maybe he didn't want to be with me. I mean he didn't stop me from leaving, perhaps I'm the only one who wanted something to happen between us? But like I said before if he wants me then he'll have to chase after me. I do like a chase.


	8. Chapter 8

I can feel the fear in my chest waiting to take over. Perhaps it only wants to protect me but there really isn't any danger, well not yet. It sits there like an angry ball pushing me towards an anxiety I just don't need. The whole weekend I spend it in my room in fear that he'll be right outside my door, waiting for me. I could hear his laugh, taunting me to open the door and let him in. Which is stupid because I know he wouldn't ask for permission, he'll just force himself in. I hate feeling like this.

 **Fear. Anxiety.**

When the anxiety leaves my body, frustration takes over. It builds and I think I might explode- I take a deep breath. I want to shout, have a tantrum and beat my hands on the ground like a spoiled toddler. I want to vent, let it out, scream it to the world but I dont want to say it. I dont want to say it out loud, I dont want to make it real. Stupid, I know because even if I dont say it out loud it's been my reality since I met him.

 **Pathetic. Worthless. Weak. Broken**.

I switch the radio off and get out of the truck. I walk over towards Isabella's side and as usually we both look over at the Cullens. Unlike Wednesday, Edward is here along with Elijah and his 'siblings'. And like every day since we've been here they're looking our way, but this time it's different. Edward had an expression which I took as determination. His siblings were looking my way, thier expression curious with a small hint of fear.

Did he tell them? Did Elijah tell his family that I knew what they are? Edward glances at me with a nod, which confused me. Why would he nod? Was he acknowledging me as they did back then? But I dont think so, I notice that he would often do weird things like nod or smile at the most random times.

I find him to be the weirdest amongst his siblings. On cue, Edward smirks at me before turning towards his siblings and whispers something to them. Alice laughs at whatever Edward said and the others turn to me with a smirk.

Rolling my eyes at them, I turn to the man that occupies my mind. Elijah Cullen was already staring my way. I notice something about his eyes. There was something solemn swimming in his eyes. Their stunning, deep golden color that held the truth that his face could not hide.

 **Love. Curiosity. Wonder. Fear. Heartbroken.**

I looked away; I couldn't bear to see him. I remembered Friday night, how Elijah and I were so close yet so far away. I remember the note and told myself to stay away from Elijah Cullen.

For his safety and mine.

Once again I turn to Edward and this time he had his brows narrowed as if he was in deep thought. Suddenly the school bell rang, the other students all made their way towards the school, yet neither ones of us made an effort to leave. I watched as each one disappeared inside the building. When it was only the eight of us in the school parking Isabella sighed and turned to me.

"Let's go," the softness of her voice brought some calmness into my frustrated body. Turning away from the Cullens and turned to her. I was about to speak but something out in the woods caught my attention.

Far in the woods but close enough for me to see. There he stood in all of his glory. He grew, oh he grew tall. Quite tall if you ask me, from all the way over here I could tell he easily past six feet. Although his shirt covered his body, yet I could see his round muscle begging to come out. His cropped black hair stood in place as the soft wind blew. And his eyes, dark as a cave yet open and honest as any child.

Warm and safe.

I took a step forward lost in the eyes of a wolf but stopped as if there was an unknown force preventing me to continue. Looking away from his warm and oh so addictive eyes, I met another pair of eyes.

 **ELIJAH**. He squinted at me through hardened eyes that once had been my salvation, but now they brought only the unfounded accusations of a jealous lover. Every muscle in his face was tensed and without a word, he communicated intense mistrusted, anger, despising. He looked back at me and at him, glaring, seething, clenched his fists rhythmically...

I don't know what has gotten him to be so angry but somehow I knew it was because of him. The man standing in the woods, silently asking for me to come close. I turn to Elijah and then him, debating if I should walk forwards and meet my once called friend so that we can fix our friendship? Or should I turn away and head towards the school? Forget he even came to visit me. But if I walk away, would this be a final decision? Would I ever get to see him again?

"Elizabeth?" Isabella's soft, concerned voice brought me out from my thoughts. I turn to her, her eyes showed the kind of gentle worried Rene used to have. She laid her hand lightly on my shoulders, and instead of flinching like I usually did, I was soothed by it. She left her hand there and spoke with such a soft voice I felt her words calming me.

"Aren't you going with him?" She looks over at him and then at me. "If you're concerned about ditching school it's okay. I'll just tell Charlie you weren't feeling well and you went home early. Besides, Charlie isn't going to be home. Just go with Sam, I know you want to go," she said with a smile. As soon she smiled, my unexpected fear whisked. Excitement rushed through my veins. Happiness flared in me as I turned to Sam.

I turn to Isabella, "thanks," I whispered at her. Once again she smiled at me and nodded her head. "Just go already. You're making him wait," she laughed softly and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"See you later?" she nods before walking towards the school but before she turns towards Sam, who nodded his heads towards her and she returns the gesture. She looks at the Cullen once more before disappearing inside the building.

Taking a deep breath I took a step forward. Making my way towards my friend, I took a quick glance towards Elijah. I watched as the whites in his eyes turned a pure black. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. At that moment I knew he was already far away. Once again I was the enemy. But I couldn't stay away from Sam. He was my friend, my first real friend since that monster entered my life. Sam brought joy in my life. A warmth that I couldn't express. And here he stands, asking for me. I couldn't possibly stay away. I might bring unwanted attention from the monster to Sam, but once again I couldn't let Sam go. I need answers and he was the only one that I could get them from.

Standing in front of Sam. I was right he was quite tall. I looked up at him. Really looked up at him as if just noticing him for the first time. I notice the way his eyebrows raised a centimeter or two, lined with something between worried and concerned and his eyes, his eyes twinkled in amusement as if he knew something I didn't.

I took a step back and stared at him. Back then I had a huge crush on him. I remembered the first time I saw him. I went with Isabella and Charlie to Billy Black's house. I remember it was on a Friday afternoon, Sam was sitting by a tree all alone. Back then Sam had really long hair, passing his shoulders. And just like his eyes, his hair was a dark brown. Sam used to let me braid his hair and if he didn't I would simply make the puppy eyes, which he couldn't resist. I remember the way his hair flew along the wind. I remember watching him until the sun set in. I was fascinated by him, I knew he was special and I was right. Sam Uley is one special person.

Whenever I was with him I would forget about my cruel fate. I forgot about the beautiful monster that loved to lurked in the shadow. I forgot about my mother's death. I forgot that my father had remarried. I forgot about the two new members of my family. I simply forgotten about everyone. It was just Sam and me, which really annoyed his girlfriend Leah Clearwater.

Leah would often complain about me, but I didn't care because I loved Sam, I loved being around him. I would take Leah's complains over anything, just so that I could be with Sam. For a short while he was my savior and when he stopped talking to me, I went back to the way I was before I met him. I went back to being the pathetic little girl who had a vampire watching her every step.

I notice that just beneath Sam's right sleeve, a large tattoo peeked out. Sam followed my eyes and saw his tattoo, he hummed. I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes. After a few seconds, Sam spoke.

"Elizabeth," his deep voice sent chills throughout my body. These years that I've been away, he changed dramatically. He reminds me of Steve Rogers. How he used to be boney and now he a force to be reckoned.

"Samuel," I said smirking and once again he rolled his eyes.

"You look good," he smiled and I smiled. I forgot what it felt like to be safe in the arms of a man. Well technically I'm not in his arms but you get the point.

"Why thank you, Sammy. If I do say so, you're not to bad either. The last time I saw you, you were a small little thing and now" I whistle pointing at his muscles and he laughs.

"Well you know, I changed since then." The way he said it caused me to frown. It appears that he didn't want to change. I knew that some change wasn't welcomed and I knew from his expression that he didn't welcome the change with opened arms.

Once again it became silent. Sam looked over my shoulder towards the Cullens since they were still there. "I hear what happened," he said slightly glaring at Elijah.

I sighed, "Well Elijah save me that the per-" Sam cut me off.

"He threw the boy across the room. In front of everyone." He said in a disappointing tone.

"Well I took him away--" once again Sam cut me off.

"You took him away?" I nodded, Sam looked at Elijah and then at me. "You were alone with him?" I nodded again. "Elizabeth, he could have hurt you" Sam growled.

For some reason, I felt insulted.

"He wouldn't hurt me," I said in a questionable tone. I knew Elijah wouldn't hurt me— wait, no I don't know that. I don't know anything about him or his family. All I know is that they're the same as him. So I shouldn't get involved.

"Eli-" I cut Sam off. "Are you here to tell me to stay away from him? That he's a bad person. That he'll end up hurting me." I looked down, slightly feel bad.

After a few seconds, I looked up at him again, "then you can save your breath. Whatever negative things you're going to say I already know. I know all too well," the last part I whispered. Oh, if anyone knew what someone like Elijah was capable of, it would be me.

Even if I knew it, I wanna know more about Elijah. This stupid feeling I get whenever he's around or when I think about him it frustrates me to no end. It's true what they say, curiosity killed the damn cat.

"Elizabeth," Sam called out to me. Taking a step forward, "you know I want you safe."

I looked up at him and I could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Then why are you here?" I asked softly, afraid of his answer. I knew Sam stopped talking to me because he changed. He cut all contact with me because I knew he turned into something that might endanger me even more than that beautiful monster.

So why is he here standing in front of me? Why risk the possibility of hurting me even more. Doesn't he know that by him being here hurts me even more, knowing that maybe, just maybe after this conversation I'll just lose my best friend once again?

Gently, Sam placed his fingers underneath my chin and lift it up so that we could lock eyes with each other. For a short while, we didn't say anything. I looked at Sam's eyes, searching for his true emotions, searching for the truth. And I nearly lost myself.

Sadness. Loneliness. Regret. His eyes held all those deep-seated emotions and many more.

"I never wanted to leave you, Elizabeth. You're my best friend. I never wanted to hurt you. You know what I am but you don't know what I'm capable of. " Sam let go and took a step back. "I could hurt you," I saw his pain. I saw how vulnerable he look when he said he could hurt me. But if I knew one thing about Sam Uley was that he could never possibly hurt me, even if he tried.

"I don't care." I took a step closer but he took another step back.

"I'm dangerous," Sam said it almost as if he was disgusted with himself.

"Then why come? Why come and visit me when you could stay hidden in the shadows like you've been doing these past days." he looked shocked and I smiled. This gave me the courage to step forward.

If I'm being honest I didn't know if he was there or not. I didn't know if he would come and visit me in the nights to make sure that I wasn't having any nightmare. Back then, when Sam and I were close I would tell him that I couldn't sleep because of my nightmares. I would say that there was the monster that would chase me and tried to hurt me but he would never get me. And after I told Sam about my nightmares he promised me that he'll always be in the shadows watching over me just in case someone tries to hurt me.

"Please Sam," once again I took a step forwards hoping he'll understand that I didn't care if he could hurt me. I need him, he was my savior and he damn knew it. If I had a choice to let anyone hurt me, possibly kill me I would let Sam be the one.

Sam took a step back, shaking his head, "I only came here to make sure that they didn't break their promise." He took away the gentleness of his voice and replaced it with a cold 'I dont care' tone. Sam briefly looks over my shoulder and begins to turn around, "just forget that I came."

I watched Sam leave and take the last bit of hope I had left. As he left I began to memorize the back of his body. I watched how he would swing his arms as he walked. I watched how he took long steps making him leave faster. And when he was nowhere in sight, I felt lost.

I didn't know what to do.

I couldn't hear anything, the world around me went silent.

All I could do was stare at the place Sam once stood and recall our conversation. It was going all so well, I thought we might be able to fix our friendship. I thought that we can start over, despite me having a dangerous killer on the lose. I hoped that he would be able to protect me. I hoped that he was going to be the one to kill that beautiful monster.

Sam promised me forever. He promised that he'll never leave me. That he'll always be there to take away the pain. I should have known, no ones stay for long.

We couldn't be friends because he was something more than human.

With one last look, I turned around and headed towards the school. I stopped when I saw that Elijah was still there. What was he still doing here? Shouldn't he be inside? Then I remembered his expression when I walked towards Sam. Was he worried that Sam was going to do something? But why would he be worried? Why did he care if anything happened to me? But that can't be the case, right? He doesn't know me so he couldn't care.

Brushing away my thoughts, I walked past Elijah and headed towards the school. As I passed him, he kept his eyes on the spot Sam and I were. Why did he have such a determined yet angry expression? I wonder what was going on in his mind.

But why did I care? Didn't I tell myself that I should stay away from him and his family? It was the best thing to do. I didn't want them to get hurt because of me. And besides, I already got a warning to stay away from them. If I get hurt it okay, but I don't want them to get hurt because of me. It wouldn't be fair, I brought this upon myself. Let him hurt me not Elijah, I wouldn't forgive myself.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Remorse_

A week, that's how long Bonnie been here. Seven days since Isabella's wedding. One hundred and sixty-eight hours since Bonnie known about her brother's death. Ten thousand eighty minutes since her godchildren let her back in their life. Six hundred four thousand eight hundred seconds since Bonnie found out that she had a mate, Carlisle Cullen.

It's crazy how the world works. One moment you're all alone living in your fancy penthouse in New York City, debating if your life was worth living. Wondering what's the meaning of this so-called, immortality. What was the whole purpose of living forever when you had no one to share it with? You had no one to come home too. No one will be there when you're hurt. No one will care if you die. No one will know because you'll always be alone.

And then the next minute, you're back to the one place you swore you'll never return. To the place where you were once so happy and now it only brings you pain. You would rather be alone than to feel misery. To feel pain worse than death. Worse than the poison that caused your heart to stop, that made you immortal.

Although it has brought you pain, it also brought you closer to the people you left behind. It gave you the chance to fix the damages that you caused when you ran away. It gave you the opportunity to meet new people, people you never thought of meeting. To create new memories and new bonds that will last a lifetime. Perhaps going back to the place that caused you pain might ease the suffering. It just might leave you at peace.

Perhaps you just had to go back there and remember that even though it caused you agony, it made you stronger. Strong enough to go back there and forgive those who had harmed you in the past. Don't forgive and forget, but forgive and move on. Don't waste your time living in the past when you can live for the future, a happier one.

The rain fell softly as if it knew of the hardship both behind and ahead. Each droplet alighted on her skin with just enough coolness to command her mind to the present, to pull her away from the pain of the past and the uncertainty of what was to come. The beads over her face, more numerous than even the small freckles in her skin, joined to wash over her in a delicate fall of trickles. Bonnie raised her eyes to the grey layer that touched every mountain top, there was more to come before the skies cleared, of that she could be sure.

"What do you want," Bonnie's asked, annoyed that he was interrupting her quiet time. For the past few days, she has been avoiding him and his family. She doesn't know what to do with him. Ever since she found out that he was her mate, ironically the murder of her brother, she felt odd. She wondered, how come the world loved to fuck her life up. First, she became a heartless monster, then life took away the one person she held dear to her and now, life thinks it'll be a good idea to make her brother's murder her mate. Off all people, why him? Why choose him?

"It's raining. You shouldn't--" Bonnie rudely cut him off. "Oh please, it's not like I'll get sick. This cold less body doesn't feel a thing." She snickered ready to leave Carlisle standing by himself.

Instead of walking away, Bonnie found herself pinned to a nearby tree with Carlisle staring down at her. She looked at him and she became breathless. Carlisle looked like a god underneath the rain. From up close she noticed the sharpness of his jaw. Felt the warmth that radiated from his body. Felt his breath caressing her cheeks, felt his strong chest speeding up causing it to touch her. She saw his lips part open yet no sound came out. Looking away from his lips Bonnie stared at his eyes. Although he shared the same color eyes as his 'family' yet to her she found them to be unique. The rain illuminated his goldeneyes. They weren't yellow like a comic book cat, but a liquid gold amber. As the seconds passed his eyes darkened with lust- a pure animal lust.

"You've been avoiding me," Carlisle husky voice caused Bonnie to tremble with want. A want she never thought she would crave. As if knowing her emotions Carlisle smirk, a very lustful smirk.

Trying to fight the need of having him right there and then, she tried to push Carlisle off, but she couldn't. Although Carlisle drank animal blood that caused him to be weaker than most vampires, he was still a man. "What gave you the impression that you're important enough for me to want to avoid?" Her sarcastic tone didn't help her against Carlisle.

Instead of answering, he held her tighter, pushing Bonnie closer to him. The tense rising- Desire. Lust. Need. Neither of them talked they simply stared at each other's eyes.

After what felt like a lifetime, Carlisle loosened his hold. "Why are you avoiding me?" He asked, lowering his head to her shoulder. His soft, broken tone caused her to take a deep breath. Oh, how he sounded so vulnerable.

Never once did she cry in front of people, not even in front of Sarah, who she claimed as her family. James, her brother told her that emotions were for the weak. That she had to be calm, collected, stoic for her to win the game of life. She had to be cruel, fear nothing, to survive and to conquer. And yet for some odd, unspeakable reason when she's near Carlisle all she wants is to show her weak side. She wants to scream to the world and cry bloody murder. She wants to let her walls down, the ones she spent so long in building. She wants to be loved, to feel love and happiness. And yet she's afraid that somehow her brother will rise from the dead to hunt her down. To show her that emotions were for the weak. She fears that he'll take Carlisle away just like he did with Sarah.

With a shaky voice, she speaks to him, "you're too pure for me, Carlisle. I'll soil what's left of your soul." Shaking his head and tightening his hold on her, "you're perfect."

Something in her chest tightened, she clenched her jaw and glared at the tree in front of her. "You don't know anything about me. How can you say I'm perfect?" The coldness of her voice matched the air around them. Too much to bear for a human yet for vampires like them, it was tolerable.

Carlisle pulled his head away from her shoulder and stared at her ruby eyes, no longer wearing her brown contacts. He noticed that the color of her eyes wasn't a vivid red of the freshly spilled blood, but more like the browning red of old blood. She hasn't feed since she came to Forks, too much on her mind to care about wasting one's life.

Slowly Carlisle picked up his hand and gently placed it on her cheek. As his cold hand touched her cold stone face, Bonnie couldn't help but close her eyes in satisfaction. "You're perfect. Everything about you is perfect. You're my mate-" Bonnie angrily opened her eye and shoved Carlisle away.

"Just because I'm your mate doesn't mean I'm perfect, Carlisle. I've done things you could never possibly imagine." Carlisle steps forward cutting her off. "We've all done things we aren't exactly proud of." Carlisle looked down, remembering the day he and his family killed James; the last family his mate had. Carlisle regretted killing him. If only he had talked with James; made him realize that they weren't a threat, that they only wanted to be left in peace. Perhaps James could have been alive. Perhaps Bonnie and Carlisle's meeting would have been different.

"You?" she asked, doubtful. Bonnie's cold, hysterical laugh caught him off guard. Bonnie pushed herself from the tree and looked at Carlisle.

"What has the great, Carlisle Cullen done that he isn't proud of?? Umm," Bonnie step forward, hatred, anger radiating off her cold body. Anger boiled deep in her system, as hot as lava. It churned within, hungry for destruction, and she knew it was too much for her to handle. The pressure of this raging sea of anger would force her to say things she did not mean, or to express thoughts that she suppressed for days, perhaps years.

"You Dr. Cullen haven't done one single bad thing in your life. Whether it be your human or vampire life. You haven't done shit. You don't know anything about not being proud." Carlisle opened his mouth but closed it with one single glare from Bonnie. "You saved five lives from death. You let in two abandon nomads into your coven. You fought against an army of newborns JUST TO SAVE A LIFE OF A FUCKEN HUMAN!!!" Bonnie's venomous shouts could possibly be heard from miles away.

Bonnie laughed softly, running her hand through her hair. "Whereas I would have killed everyone including the human for starting such trifle thing." Carlisle fists clenched, "you wouldn't." Carlisle narrowed his eyes as Bonnie continued her speech as if what she just said was a normal thing to do.

Once again Bonnie laughed, a cold laughed. "Ohh but I would. You see, just like my dear big brother James, I relish on the thought of murdering. Slaughtering dozen. Even hundreds. I practically enjoy hearing the screams of innocent people--" Carlisle slammed Bonnie against the tree. His once goldeneyes where now black with rage. "SHUT UP. You don't mean that."

Shocked for a split second, Bonnie composed herself once more. She pushed Carlisle away from her. Bonnie tightened her jaw and glared at him. "Why do you do this to yourself, Carlisle? Why put an unrealistic image of me in your mind? Why picture me as one of those weak, pathetic, insufferable females?" Carlisle didn't answer, his mind to busy trying to understand the reality of this all.

"I am nothing like them and I will never be. I am Bonnie May Jones and I am proud to say I am more like my bro--" Carlisle pinned Bonnie to the ground, hand on her throat stopping her from talking. Carlisle tightens his hand around her neck, small cracks started to appear on her glass-skin. His eyes weren't the same, they were pitch black. Bonnie nor Carlisle couldn't recognize him anymore, the man she used to know was gone, and it was all because of him; James.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT. YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE HIM!!" Carlisle shouted, burning rage hissed through his body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. He has never felt anything like this before, but with Bonnie claiming to be like her monstrous brother something snapped in him.

Bonnie wasn't thinking -perhaps she was or perhaps it was a natural instinct- but she let out her boiling antipathy and swung her tight fist, too quick and potent, into Carlisle's defined jaw; the impact like thousands of venomous blades piercing apart her clammed first.

Quickly Carlisle found himself on the floor, regret washed over him like a long slow wave on a shadow beach. Each wave was icy cold and sent shivers down his spine. How dare he harm his mate. The one person Carlisle swore to never harm in any form. How he longed to go back and take a different path, but now that was impossible. There was no way back. There was no way to make it right. The remorse would eat at him every day for the rest of his immortal life.

Standing up from the ground, Bonnie looked at Carlisle with disgust and pity. Disgusted with herself for letting a man harm her and not end him right away. Pity because she knew he didn't mean to harm her just like she didn't mean to harm him. After all, they were supposed to be mates.

Bonnie couldn't take it any longer, she turned around and made her way but stopped when she hurt his call. "Don't go. Let me fix this," Carlisle softly pleaded.

Bonnie looked at him, not understand how a good man like him could possibly forgive a monster like her. Why can't he see that she doesn't deserve him? That her emotions turn- cold, fearful, anxious... causes her to back away, flee or strike out at someone who loves her.

Oh, how she wanted to hate the man before her. She wanted to kill him, torture him just like her brother James showed her. Maybe then, just maybe he could see that she was no saint nor was she perfect. Perhaps this will show him just how she and James were alike. Both had short temper and were extremely violent. Possible show them that despite them being mates, she didn't deserve a man like him nor will she ever.

"Then let me kill one of yours. Eye for an eye. A family member for a family member," Bonnie lethal tone caused Carlisle to freeze. He looked up at her, mouth hanging opened, eyes widen in disbelief. His mind became an icy wasteland, the wind howled in his soul and wrapped an icy tentacle around his heart so tightly it almost felt like it shattered.

"No?" Bonnie titled her head sideways, mockingly as if what just happened didn't affect her at all. Seconds past with neither of them saying anything but stared at one another.

In the background, the wind ripped through the air and hearing its high-pitched screams. Thunder roaring violently and lightning tearing the sky apart. It was as if the storm reflected their emotional turmoil, irrational rage.

Bonnie snickers, "can't give me what I want then stay away, Carlisle. Consider yourself lucky that you're still alive." Carlisle couldn't help but shiver as Bonnie approached, her usual ruby eyes were now filled with fury. "No ones lives after the dare to harm me. NO. ONE," Bonnie growled; her eyes completely turning black.

The color drained from Carlisle's face, becoming paler than usual, rigid, frozen, shaking, unable to speak, wide-eyed, hands clenched, white knuckles, heart in his throat, too scared to comprehend what the hell just happened. This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't supposed to happen, not like this. It doesn't make sense. How did this happen?

Carlisle saw Bonnie coming out from the police station and decided to follow her. Ask for an explanation to why she has been avoiding him and his family. He felt insulted that she would deny every single invitation to his house. He wanted to know what he did wrong. All he wanted was for them to get to know each other. To try to get along, after all, they were mates. Destined to be together for all eternity. So why would she stay away from him? Didn't she feel anything for him? That couldn't be true because Jasper said she felt it the first time she saw him, so what's the problem? Why doesn't she want to be with him? Was he not good enough? Was he not capable of loving her? Carlisle doesn't understand but he needed to know why so he followed her to ask her. But he never imagined that this would have happened. Not in a million years.

Seeing Carlisle not responding Bonnie took the chance to leave, thinking she got her point across. However, Carlisle next words caused her to feel more remorse. " You can't run from me. I'll always find you no matter where in the world. You belong to me as I belong to you. You're my mate and I'll be damned if I lose you."

Turning around she saw Carlisle slowly getting up and made his way towards her but stopped when she growled at him. "Let this go, Carlisle. Find yourself an Esme and be happy. I ain't no ones mate." And with that she left the poor broken heart doctor in the middle of the woods, wondering what in Gods name happened.

The guilt sat not on her chest but inside her brain. What she had done she could not undo. She could make amends in subtle ways but a confession was out of the question. Only in her silent prayers could she speak her heart to the Gods and beg for mercy. She didn't feel like she deserved the love of Carlisle nor his forgiveness. She had pushed him for from his limits, made him do things she knew he would have never done, but she cannot go back. They can never go back to the way they were before. She only hopes that one day, perhaps a thousand years from now, she would feel removed from her sin, but the guilt was a stain on her, a hideous scar.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_ Pœnitet

"Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering" -Yoda.

Turning around she saw Carlisle slowly getting up and made his way towards her but stopped when she growled at him. "Let this go, Carlisle. Find yourself an Esme and be happy. I ain't no ones mate." And with that she left the poor broken heart doctor in the middle of the woods, wondering what in Gods name happened.

The guilt sat not on her chest but inside her brain. What she had done she could not undo. She could make amends in subtle ways but a confession was out of the question. Only in her silent prayers could she speak her heart to the Gods and beg for mercy. She didn't feel like she deserved the love of Carlisle nor his forgiveness. She had pushed him for from his limits, made him do things she knew he would have never done, but she cannot go back. They can never go back to the way they were before. She only hopes that one day, perhaps a thousand years from now, she would feel removed from her sin, but the guilt was a stain on her, a hideous scar.

Emptiness, that's the only thing Bonnie was left with. Empty. It's like a void. A dark void. A never-ending dark void that consumes everything, so she was left feeling nothing.

Empty. Nothing to subside her hollow soul that creeps in the shadows, away from any other human life because it's emptiness is so consuming it cannot bear to pretend that everything is okay, and it always will be. Why can't she just admit that she's just a hollow plastic doll with a painted face revealing no guilt, sadness, emptiness- emotion?

Charlie waited for Bonnie at her houses after work. He hasn't talked with her since she came back and he felt bad. With all his work and trying to work things out with Sue, Charlie hasn't had the time to hang out with Bonnie. So after work, he decided to surprise her with dinner. Obviously, Charlie wasn't going to work so he brought take-out from their favorite place.

When he got to her house Charlie was surprised that she wasn't there, usually, she'll be there. Not making a big deal, he opened her front door with the spare key she had given him many years ago. Charlie waited for her in the living room until she came back. It was starting to get pretty late, the food was cold and Charlie was getting worried. He began to wonder if something had happened to her. So getting his phone ready to call her but stopped when he saw her coming from the window. Charlie stood up and waited by the front door with a smile, expecting her to greet back with her beautiful smile but instead, he was greeted with the opposite.

Before Bonnie could open her front door, she had to take a deep breath. Everything that just happened with Carlisle she couldn't shake away. It was eating her alive, more than she was willing to admit. She was feeling so emotional that the smallest thing would have her flying into a rage, yelling, saliva spitting out with each jagged word. And she couldn't afford to hurt another person, especially not the person behind her front door. Poor Charlie is on the other side of the door, she had to get him out of there before she'll do something she'll regret... yet again.

Opening the door, Bonnie didn't waste any time to kick him out. "Get out," her voice hard, cold, distant.

Charlie's smile quickly dropped and he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Bonnie--"Charlie stopped when he saw her eyes. Her eyes weren't the usual dark brown but red. Shocked was an understatement. Lost for words was more like it. Red. Her eyes were red, but it wasn't the color of her newfound eyes that caused Charlie to stop talking but what held behind them. Charlie looked into her eyes, but it was like nothing was there to behold.

Her red eyes were an endless depth of red ink, sorrow, and pain.

Ignoring Charlie, Bonnie continues to walk past him towards the stairs, desperately trying to get away from Charlie. She didn't want her anger to cause another fight. She didn't want to lose another important person. She didn't want to hurt yet another innocent, good man. Her heart wouldn't stand it.

Charlie grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. He felt her body tensed, watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Charlie leave now or else I might do something I'll regret," her voice had a hard edge. Her comment was so out of character, so far from what he knew of her, he just stared at her open-mouthed. His brain formulated no thoughts other than to register that he was shocked.

Shaking his head, "talk to me," he pleaded. And to make matter worse, Charlie's plea caused Bonnie to remember how Carlisle begged her to let him fix his mistake. She remembered his reaction when she told him to let her kill one of his coven members-one of his family members. The guilt and hatred came rushing back a hundred times worse.

Bonnie's face became ridge, jaw clamped tight, teeth grinding. It was time to get out of there before she does something she'll regret. Pushing Charlie's hand off her arm, she turned around and started to walk towards the door. If Charlie wasn't going to listen to her, then it was she who had a leave.

It was times like this where she regrets giving Charlie a spare key. Things would have been fine, just peachy if only Charlie didn't unexpectedly come. She would have taken some time off, be away from everyone until she cooled down. But no, life wouldn't let her off so easy.

"Bonnie May Jones don't you dare leave. Talk to me," Charlie's voice was unexpected. It was low, with an agreeable trace of aggression and with a hint of more power than the frail body would suggest.

Bonnie stood there, not turning around nor did she talk. She swallowed her rising anger she didn't want to release it on the person she loved the most. Regrettably, the unwanted wrath she felt consumed her, engulfing her moralities and destroying the boundaries of loyalty.

White knuckles from clenching her fist too hard, and gritted teeth from an effort to remain silent, her hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid- burning, slicing, potent. Her face was red with suppressed rage, and when Charlie placed his hand on her shoulder, she swung around and unfortunately snapped.

There was a cold burning to Bonnie's rage, an ice that scared Charlie. He'd seen that look in her eyes before, but never towards him. It was how she showed hatred, dominance and imparted fear. In one stride she was in his space and he knew that a friendly hug wasn't coming next. For a woman, she'd had her fist closes already, for him it was an open hand. The impact confused Charlie's brain as it rapidly flew to the right, a red welt already rising on his skin. Charlie flew backward, falling into the vase by the stairs, tears welling down his eyes, hand raised to the injury. The damaged-- surprisedly wasn't so bad compared to what she'd done to Carlisle-- was already done, Charlie on the floor shocked that Bonnie had actually hurt him. He thought that she was done but she wasn't. Bonnie couldn't control her anger anymore, her monster was out and he was hungry for blood.

In another stride-- faster than any human Charlie seen-- Bonnie was over him, sweater held in her fist, face contorted into a version of her Charlie knew he'd never forget. "I fucken said to leave, Charlie!!!" Bonnie's holler echoed in Charlie's ears like a clap of thunder, such was her rage. It was a roar of pure anger, and it made Charlie fear for his life.

Adrenaline floods through his system, it pumped and beat like it's trying to escape. Charlie believed that his heart will explode and his eyes were wide with fear. His body wanted to run far away from this unknown person, this wasn't the Bonnie he knew. Charlie had never seen Bonnie look that way, her eyes had a deadness, a stillness. The girl who laughed often, the one who loved to smile had developed a hardness. Charlie couldn't recognize her anymore, the girl he used to know was gone. She was someone else, someone that scared him.

Without a warning, Bonnie yanked Charlie's shirt exposing his neck. Charlie looked at Bonnie, her eyes weren't brown nor red, but pitched black. Pure terror surged through his veins, icy daggers straight to the heart. The fear he'd felt before was nothing compared to how he felt now. Now that he's being held against Bonnie's true self, gasping for air not being able to do a damn thing about it. He thought that maybe it would be better if he never came in the first place. At least then the nightmare would never happen.

Suddenly a loud scream filled the silence, neither of them realized that it was Charlie who was screaming. Bonnie's teeth were sunk into Charlie's neck, the hunger of not feeding for days or the overwhelming emotions she was feeling was too much for Bonnie to handle.

Putting a hand over Charlie's mouth to stop him from screaming, Bonnie kept drinking. Once Charlie sweet blood entered her mouth Bonnie couldn't stop. Just from his smell, Charlie had a sweet scent but his blood was something else. It was heaven to her, she questioned why it took her so long to take a taste of him.

As if Bonnie was on fire, she quickly pulled away from Charlie. The scene before her was quite unbelievable, shocking really. Bonnie's mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process the images it was being sent to her brain. She looked away, then looked back to see if Charlie was still there- skin pale, eyes widened, breath ragged and harsh, tears falling down, body trembling, neck bleeding.

And he was. She has finally done it. She did what she never wanted to happen. She has done the exact thing Billy Black said she'll do. She hurt Charlie. She drank from him. She showed him a side of her she never wanted him to see. She almost killed her best friend. She became the monster she feared the most.

He saw her expression- terrified and guilt. He knew she didn't mean to harm him. He knew that despite what just happened, his Bonnie would never harm him. Regardless of what just happened, Charlie tried to get up. He tried to comfort her, tried to open his mouth but it was no used. He couldn't feel his legs, he couldn't feel a thing. He lost to much blood. He could barely open his eyes.

She stumbles back, rapidly shaking her head, eyes swelled. "Nonononononon. What have I done," her voice cracked from all the pain she felt. "Bonnie--" without a word Bonnie turned around and left.

She ran and ran. Bonnie wasn't stopping for anything. Her mind and emotions were all over the place. Her spirit broken, she couldn't face anyone. The guilt. The hatred was all too much. She couldn't do it anymore. First Carlisle and now Charlie, what has she become? Another James? It seems like it.

Out of a sudden, away from anyone and everyone, in the middle of nowhere, Bonnie stopped. In her intense silence, she somehow screamed with her whole body. Her eyes wide with horror, her mouth rigid and open, her chalky face gaunt and immobile, her fists clenched with blanched knuckles and her nails digging deeply into the palms of her hand.

She dropped to her knees and looked up at the sky. There is a scream from deep within that forced its way from Bonnie's mouth, it is as if her terrified soul has unleashed a demon. The scream tore through her like a great shard of glass. The scream came again, desperate, terrified... inhumane. All she felt was intense anger, all she felt was that she didn't want to be around anyone at all because she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone, it'll be safer, easier to choose not to stay.

Yet there was another side of her, telling her to let her anger out. It was telling her to let her monster out. She already hurt her mate Carlisle and her best friend Charlie, it's not like she can do any more damage. This side was telling her to give up. To stop and give up...

Looking up at the sky, she stood up and looked towards the nearby city. As she gave in to her anger, her pitched black eyes started to hunt for the unfortunate soul.

May God have mercy on the person who crosses her path, for she will not show any.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Murderer_

Unknown POV:

Being chased was nothing like the movies. The actors look heroic, sexy and in command of the situation. The reality was far removed from that pretty version of running to save your skin. I'd had no time to put on shoes or even grab my jacket from the lockers. I'd been winding up my night shift at the station and as usual, I could sleep for most of it. It's like that for gas station cashiers sometimes, other times you're dealing with god awful customers you just want to smack across their faces. Yet tonight wasn't one of those days, it was quiet. My good friends Alexander and Jason came to pick me up, all high on something, deciding we should turn up. I mean, we're young but not young enough to 'turn up'.

The three of us went to the local bar and drank some few beers. One thing lead to another and now she's after me with a sinister smile. My soul crashed into the asphalt a few times before I transition to the ball of my feet. My face is flushed red and my expression is just pure panic. My job doesn't keep me in shape but I do hit the gym once in a while but still, my heart pounds, sending blood to my muscles. Just when I think I outran her, she suddenly appears before me.

My chaser stood before me with the same expression from the bar. She had the same smile on her face but now I could see the difference in her smile and a normal one. A normal smile was warm and friendly, her smile was the opposite of that; it was cold and dark. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you left the party early. I can't have you leave without giving you a goodbye kiss," her voice was soft, smooth and clear and quiet yet powerful. Soothing, in a way. It was beautiful much like her. And if she wasn't trying to kill me I would have wished that she would never stop talking.

She made her way towards me, she moved like a waiter in a five-star restaurant and her footfalls made no sound at all. In a matter of seconds, she was standing in front of my paralyzed body. Her cold hand gently touched my cheek, I flinched back but she held my chin, "shh don't be scared," she cooed. She looked at me then, her black eyes drilling into mine. I couldn't help but think- I'd never seen eyes with no emotions.

"P-please let me go," I begged as I felt something wet go down my cheek. I realized that I started to cry. I've never felt this scared that I began to cry. I don't ever remember being this terrified. I was always a fan of horror movies and laughed at the cliché scene where the unfortunate person is about to die. It's always the same; they beg for their life, ask their murder to let them go believing that they'll have a change of heart but in the end, they die anyway.

She made no effort to talk just stared at me with those dark emotionless eyes. I wonder what had caused this alluring woman so much pain that her eyes reflected nothing. What did she go through? Has her life always being a living hell?

"What happened to you?" I asked without thinking. It seemed that my questions had made an impact on her, for a split second I saw lonely, pain, sorrow and much more in her black eyes. At that moment I wanted to know more about her. Something happened to her that caused her to shut down and I want to know.

One moment I was staring at her eyes and the next I was flying through the air. It hit something cold and hard. Seconds or perhaps minutes later, slowly I tried to get up but quickly realized how futile it was when I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. A sharp pain lanced through my head and colorful spots flashed in front of my eyes, it felt like my whole body had been beaten and every movement caused some muscle or bone to ache. Regardless, I needed to get out of here... away from her before she ends me.

Wincing in pain I tried to get up but it was no use. I tried over and over again but it was no use. I heard a chuckle coming from in front of me, the place where that woman was. Opening my eyes I see her there, swatting down with her arms lazily crossed in front of her. An amused look on her deadly face, "does it hurt?" she asked with a smirk.

I grunted in pain, "why do you care? You're just going to hurt me so more," I sneered at her. Her smirked fell and instantly I regretted my choice of words. Fuck I'm that idiot who tried to be tough before dying. I laughed at myself thinking that I'm about to die like those idiots from the movies.

"What's so funny, handsome?" she asked yet I didn't answer I laughed so more. I didn't bother to get up but I did try to get as comfortable as possible before she ends me.

"Can you stop toying with me? Or do you prefer to play with your meal before killing them?" I asked staring straight at her eyes. I would have thought, no expected her to do something but she didn't. Instead, she cocked her head sideways and stared at me with a smirk, "trying to act tough, eh. It won't last long."

When I didn't reply she began to tap her finger impatiently on her knee. She then asked a question that threw me off. "Do you have a family?" she asked while her cold dark eyes roamed my injured body. "W-what?" I asked confused. She sighed clearly annoyed, "do you have a family?" she asked again.

"If I say yes would you let me go?" I asked raising my eyebrow. She laughed a cold laugh that didn't match her heavenly face. As quickly it started her laughed stop, she then looked at me with a serious expression. "Why do you want to live?" she asked fully serious.

"I don't want to die--" she cut me off with a moan. "Ughh, at least use your imagination," she said rolling her eyes.

I scoffed, "if you haven't realized, at the moment I can't due to certain reason," I said before groaning in pain. At the moment my side was killing me, well everything is killing expect the one person who I thought was going to kill me.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked and I looked at her surprised. She waited for me to say something, yet no words came out. Nodding my head she sighs, "I didn't want to become a vampire, but it was James' idea and I couldn't tell him no. James was all I had, he was my brother although he was crazy I would have done anything for him. And now he's gone."

She looked down for a second or so until she laughed again but this time it was bitter, "I can't even take revenge. I can't avenge my brother and that's driving me insane." she looked at me, her expression showing hurt, pain and guilt. "All I want is to hold my brothers' murderer's heart on the palm of my hand and watch him die, slowly and painfully. I want to make him feel the pain my brother felt. I want to make him shake in fear, I want to make him watch as I murder each and every single family of his so that he'll feel what I felt knowing I couldn't help. I want to make him experience things no soul has ever experience yet I don't because if I do, then I die along with him. Stupid universe can't even give me the only thing I really want."

I couldn't say anything, my body tensed becoming more afraid of her. My lips wouldn't move, they didn't dare to make a sound. My heart beating faster and faster, I was afraid it was going to burst. After a while, her expression changed and now she looked at me a smirk, she got on her knees and slowly crawled her ways towards me. It was painful to watch as she moved like a panther stalking her prey.

Taking her time, she moves her head against the side of my face. I felt her cool breath hit my ear, sending a chill down my back. "I could hear your heart pounding," and just like that my heart picked up its speed. She chuckles then gently caressing my cheek, "do you know what I hate the most about all of this?" She asked as her hands gradually found its place on my chest.

I didn't have the courage to talk yet it didn't matter to her. She continues to toy with me, both fulling knowing that I wasn't going to make it out alive. With her hand still resting on my chest, she sat on my lap and her other hand pulled the back of my head so that we were staring at each other's eyes.

Her eyes weren't the same, instead of the same emotionless eyes I was familiar with, she stared at me with such hateful eyes and had a disgusted look. "I hate that at the end of this all, you get to die while I continue to live," she said before launching her fangs onto my neck.

The pain isn't sharp like needlepoint or a knife, it burns around my internal organs better than boiling water. It's as though my blood has become acid, the intent of destroying me from the inside out. Everything feels scolded and, move or not, I'm in more pain than I could have ever imagined was possible. The pain is increasing in waves, small lulls giving false hope of an end. Each peak robs my ability to speak, all I can do is writhe, the occasional whimper escaping to echo off my surrounding.

The pain that once burned like fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of my vision and the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat. My breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. Seconds passed she lets go of me and I lay there. I then made the choice to take one last look at the person who caused all of this.

She didn't look sorry, not like a normal person. A normal person would have shown some sort of expression after realizing they took a life. Yet she looked indifferent, numbed to this type of situation. I wanted to laugh, I felt stupid because for a split-second I thought, well more like hoped she would have a different stare.

As I lay there on the cold ground, I knew what followed. I knew this was the end for me. I should feel hatred for the person staring down at me yet I didn't. I didn't feel any anger or resentment but pity. Pity because I will move on to a better place as for her, she'll continue to live with herself. Like she said 'I will die while she lives' something she clearly doesn't want. I wanted to say something to her yet nothing came out, my lips wouldn't open. So I continue to stare at her until my fragile, human heart beat one last time.

The very last thing I heard before everything turned black was the soft apology from my murderer.


	12. Chapter Coming SOON

"No one blames her," Edward says looking out the window, watching as Bonnie and Renesmee were playing in the snow. Bonnie picked up little Renesmee so that she can get a snowflake, both of the smiling happily as Renesmee showed Bonnie her little hand. Carlisle watched silently, not once has his golden eyes moved away from his beloved mate. Ever since she came back, they haven't really talked about what happened nor would they looked at each other in the eyes, both of them feeling regret and guilt. Bonnie tried her hardest to avoid Carlisle, she would not be in the same room as him and Carlisle being a gentle soul, he lets her have her space. "That doesn't matter," Carlisle said as Renesmee looks their way. She smiled at them before looking at Bonnie, who wouldn't dare to look towards them. Once again he felt a sharp pain go through his cold, dead heart, it hurts him to know that she wouldn't spare a glance at him. "Not when she blames herself," he whispers. Carlisle knows that she blames herself and that hurts him even more. Not knowing how to convince his mate that it wasn't her fault, that everything that happened wasn't her fault at all, and he doesn't know how to help her heal.


	13. Chapter12

Chapter 12: returning to Forks

 **Previous:**

As I lay there on the cold ground, I knew what followed. I knew this was the end for me. I should feel hatred for the person staring down at me yet I didn't. I didn't feel any anger or resentment but pity. Pity because I will move on to a better place as for her, she'll continue to live with herself. Like she said 'I will die while she lives' something she clearly doesn't want. I wanted to say something to her yet nothing came out, my lips wouldn't open. So I continue to stare at her until my fragile, human heartbeat one last time.

The very last thing I heard before everything turned black was the soft apology from my murderer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie stood there quietly watching the man she just killed. Did she feel any kind of remorse? Yes, but that didn't stop her from killing him. All the anger, the pain, the heartache she felt kept eating at her, never letting her mind and soul rest until she took yet another life. How many lives has she taken within these past few days? She doesn't remember, but she knows that her killing spree has gotten enough attention that it might have reached the Volturi by now. It is not like she's actually worried, Aro will just slap her hand and tell her to keep her kills to a bare minimum. He might even ask her to teach his guards a thing or two about killing, but knowing Bonnie, she would just roll her eyes and walk out the castle; swinging her hips a little to show what Caius is missing out on.

Looking away from the body, Bonnie slightly looked over her shoulder, "have you been enjoying the show?" Bonnie asked her bright ruby eyes was the only source of light. The two strangers that were hiding behind the tree came into view; Jasper and Emmett Cullen. Jasper looked down at the dead body; sadness, upset, and disappointment were written on his face while Emmett looked surprised that Bonnie was this brutal.

Jasper's golden eyes looked up at Bonnie and immediately, she rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me with those judgmental eyes. If I am correct you were just as bad as me, perhaps even worse."

Shaking his head, "I was nothing like you, Bonnie. I didn't like to torment my prey before killing them. And besides, I am not judging--" Bonnie scoffed and turned around. Jasper and Emmett notice the difference in Bonnie, her eyes were different. Of course, they're a brighter shade of red because of all the killing she has made but they weren't bright; in the sense of happiness. They're empty and dull, much like how Carlisle's eyes are now.

"You can't lie to me, Jasper Whitlock. You and I both know what the look of judgment looks like and you sir, have it written all over your pale vampire face." Bonnie stared at his eyes but he looked away knowing she was right. Once again she scoffed and turned to Emmett. "What you doing here?"

Emmett couldn't help but look at the body before looking back at Bonnie, "we need your help with something." The way he sounded afraid and worried, caused Bonnie to stop and turn her full attention to him. From Edward's memories, she knew what kind of person Emmett Cullen was and afraid and worried wasn't it.

Bonnie knew that whatever they needed was going to make her go back to Forks and that's the last thing she needed at this moment. She did something she promised herself to never to, she harmed Charlie, broke her promise to stay by Jake's side and broke Carlisle's heart, she didn't want to go back there. Not anytime soon; perhaps in a few hundred years or maybe never but right now, all she needed was to stay away from Forks.

Without saying a word, she turned around and picked up the dead man from his arm. Emmett and Jasper followed her as she dragged the man, "it's about Bella."

Bonnie continue walking, "I told your father that she needed to drink human blo--"

Jasper cut Bonnie off. "She hasn't become a vampire," Jasper said watching as Bonnie threw the man inside the huge blue garbage bin.

Bonnie's ruby eyes briefly looked at Jasper, "yet." Turning away she took out a lighter from her back pocket, "I don't know why human as so fond of smoking. It's disgusting and smells bad," Bonnie changed the conversation. She lights the garbage bin on fire and watches it burn.

For a few seconds later, Bonnie turned around and has this smile on her face which only meant she was bored. "Well thank you for joining me while I eat my dinner, it was fun and all but now it's time for me to leave."

As she turn away, "aren't you afraid that the Volturi hears about your killing?" Jasper asked stepping a little closer while Emmett stayed behind.

Bonnie stopped and turned to Jasper. The look on Bonnie face was a clear message that told Jasper that he was such an idiot for thinking that. "Please the only thing Aro will do is tell me to stop being such a brat and then try to make me move in with him."

"He's so old and insane," Emmett shivered. Although he loves Rosalie so much, he wasn't blind to the fact that Bonnie was very attractive. But that didn't mean he likes to picture his future father's wife with someone as crazy and old as Aro Volturi.

"Not in that way," Bonnie smiled at Emmett's grossed out expression. However, she then smirked at him, "although I don't think he'll deny it if I ask nicely,"

Emmett looked at her with wide eyes, "but he has a mate."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Abraham Lincoln had a wife and children, yet that didn't stop him from fucking a witch." She placed a hand on her hip, "the thing about you men is that you don't care if you have a mate or not; you're all driven by lust and greed. And besides, it's not like Sulpicia will do anything about it. Poor little thing is locked up in that prison she calls home."

Jasper rolled his eyes but didn't comment. He knew what kind of person Bonnie was and he knew that he didn't want to be on her bad side. "So have you slept with Aro?" Emmett asked, staring at Bonnie's red eyes.

Now it was Bonnie turn to shiver and looked grossed out, "excuse me I do have standards and I will not drop them for anyone."

"But he's king," Jasper snickered, a little smirk on his face.

"King my ass," Bonnie scoffed once again. "Just because he proclaimed himself King doesn't make him an actual king." She threw her lighter into the bin which created the fire to grow. "Well this was nice and all, but I must get going. I'm still hungry."

As Bonnie turned around, in a desperate voice Jasper screamed out two words that Bonnie never thought she would hear. Well, she hoped that someday she would but that came crashing down she Bella married a vampire. Bonnie quickly turned around and stared at Jasper. "W-what?" she asked loss for words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Carlisle got the phone that Bonnie left running without Jasper and Emmett, he warned everyone. He didn't know how she'll react when she sees Bella's huge stomach, he just prays that no one starts a fight because Bonnie's strength doesn't compare to any of them. They all waited for her to come bargaining, screaming and maybe ripping off heads but that wasn't the case. Carlisle stood next to his son, Edward when he heard the soft yet fast pacing footsteps of his mate walking towards their house he couldn't feel nervous.

From inside the house, Carlisle saw Jake and his pack confront Bonnie first. He saw how tensed and worried they were; Edward even said that Jake didn't want to fight his godmother and that he wouldn't. Jake knew that he was no match for her. So when he saw Jake submissly moved aside and let Bonnie continue walking he knew what he had to do.

Carlisle was about to open the door for Bonnie but was stopped by Edward. He looked towards his son but he wasn't staring at him. Edward was staring straight away with a terrified expression. He didn't have time to question him because he heard the front door opened and a few seconds later, he saw his mate standing in front of them. He hasn't seen her since the day they fought. What caught his attention was her eyes; they were a brighter red from before which means that she's been feeding more than usual. And at that moment, he realized that those 'newborn' killing were all her doing. Immediately he felt guilt and pain; pain like he has never felt before. All he wanted was to hold her and tell her that it wasn't her fault; that he was an idiot for pushing her when she was clearly now ready, but he knew he couldn't do it. With a heavy heart, he watched as Bonnie slowly made her way towards Bella; who was sleeping on the couch.

Bonnie gently pushed a lock of hair away from Bella's skinny face; right away she noticed the difference in Bella and she knew that what Jasper had said was all true. "Oh my sweet little Bells, what has that monster done to you," she whispers. Edward clenched his jaw but didn't say anything, he's afraid that Bonnie would actually do all those horrible things she's has planned in her head.

Upon hearing her godmother's voice, Bella slowly opened her eyes. Seeing Bonnie there brought a bright and happy smile on Bella's face. "They actually found you," Bella's hoarse voice made Bonnie chest feel tight, the only thing that was holding back Bonnie from ripping off Edward's head was Bella's hand on hers.

Not wanting to cause any stress on Bella, Bonnie smiled at her. "So it was your idea that made those two idiots follow me around for an entire week?" Bonnie looked at Jasper and Emmett as they walked into the living room. Jasper locked eyes with Bonnie as she smirked at him. "To be an ex-soldier of Maria's you're not very good at hiding."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "I wasn't trying to hide." He moved next to Alice, wrapping his arms around her waist and bring her close to him.

This time she rolled her eyes, "yeah because every time I looked over my shoulder you would push Mr.Giggles over there" she pointed at Emmett, "behind something to self. Forgetting the fact that hunting is my game." And this time Jasper didn't reply but looked away from Bonnie, mumbling that he was good at hiding.

Shaking her head at Jasper, Bonnie turned to her goddaughter. Bella looked embarrased, "well I wanted you here with me so we can share this wonderful moment together since I can't tell my mother." Bella rubbed her huge pregnant belly. Seeing her stomach made it all real for Bonnie. She stared at it while flashback played in her mind; Bonnie remembered Margaret and how her life sadly ended. Bonnie didn't think that she would have to deal with this ever again but like always life wasn't kind to Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Bella's voice brought Bonnie back.

She looked at Bella's concerned face, "have you taking a shower?"

Bella shook her head. Bonnie sighed, "and here I thought that they were going to treat you like a princess." Bella smiled at her comment. Turning away from her goddaughter, "Rosalie can you please carry Bella upstairs and run her a nice hot bath. It'll help Bella with her back pain."

Rosalie turned to her father, asking if she should. Carlisle didn't look away from Bonnie when he nodded his head to Rosalie's unspoken questions. Rosalie sighed but did what she was told. However, Bella threw herself on Bonnie, clinging onto her while shaking her head. "NO, I don't want to go. You'll disappear if I go upstairs."

Bonnie eyes slightly turned black when she smelled Bella's new scent; it was stronger than before, which changed because of the pregnancy. Gently pushing away Bella, "honey I promise you that I'll be here once you come back, okay."

Bella had tears running down her face, "promise?" she asked as Bonnie wiped the tears away. Giving Bella her best smile, "I promise. Now go with Rosalie."

Bella's smiled reminded Bonnie of when she was younger, "okay." And with that Rosalie carried Bella out of the living room. It was quiet as everyone watched Bonnie staring at Rosalie and Bella. As Rosalie was walking up the stairs, "whatever you hear down here, keep Bella upstairs," Bonnie whispered. Esme turned to Edward, worried for his life while Carlisle kept his eyes on his mate. Everyone in the room, besides Bella all, knew that once Rosalie shut that door Edward might not survive.

The moment that the water started running, Bonnie had Edward pinned by this throat. Everyone was astonished by how quickly Bonnie moved; one second she was standing by the couch and then next she had Edward pinned to the nearby wall. Edward couldn't do anything but stare into Bonnie's pitch-black eyes. At that moment, Edward saw the similarity between James and Bonnie; their eyes both had a deadness, a stillness to them. He gulped nervously. A burning animosity was developing in her amber orbs, and he would tell he was likely the root cause of the problem.

Squeezing his throat tight enough to crack his skin but not enough to break it, "you and I are going to have a little chat." In a blink of an eye, Bonnie and Edward were nowhere to be found. Everyone looked around the room, shocked was an understatement. "Well he's dead," Jake said looking at the spot the two vampires were previously at. Everyone turned to one another, worried and afraid of what Bonnie had planned for Edward.


End file.
